The Prince: Ascension
by LadyFangs
Summary: Spock and Uhura must learn to deal with the consequences and repercussions after Vulcan and Jim and Bones are trying to help. In the meantime, an enemy long forgotten resurfaces and more truths and lies come out. Can they learn to live again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** First I want to send my gratitude to my beta Aphrodite- you are amazing. Second I want to say special thank you's to New Chapter, TeaOli, Southern Scribe- you all really saved this fic when all I wanted to do was to take it down and burn it- your careful insights and understanding have been so greatly appreciated._

_For my new readers- if you start here, you will be lost. Please go read __"The Prince", "The Prince: Absolution", and "The Prince: Spock Prime's Story" before you start this one. If not, you may wonder what is happening here._

_Please heed the "M" rating. If you are under 18 there are themes here you may not fully understand. I caution you. And, with all that said, I present to you the final chapter in The Prince Trilogy.  
_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own, but I love.**_

**

* * *

  
The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 1**

They had been in space now for four months. And in that time, they had seen nowhere near the action that had secured their positions aboard the Enterprise. Starfleet had wasted no time in re-building the fleet and had sent its flagship straight to the Romulan neutral zone.

After learning of Nero's attacks on Vulcan and on Earth, the Romulans sent an ambassadorial envoy to the Federation to dispense any thought or notion that their government was involved. In short, Nero had been a lone operative.

It was acceptable to the bureaucrats, as Nero had been from the future, but the Federation was still wary. Subsequently, the Enterprise and her young crew had been sent to the Neutral Zone- just in case.

Four months later, there had still been no activity. No attacks on the Federation outposts. The crew had settled into a routine of boredom.

Since there was nothing to do, that left plenty of time for internal reflection. And it was clear that the crew, though efficient in their professional capacity, was still dealing with the personal tragedies of the months before.

Such was the case with the ship's first officer and head communications officer.

It was not obvious to most of the crew. There were only five who knew about their relationship- or what _was_ their relationship. The two people who had been in it, one Admiral, the ship's engineer and the Captain. With the exception of the Admiral, who was located light years away on Earth, and the Chief Engineer- who had believed himself drunk at the time and simply refused to believe what he had seen on the transporter pad- there really was no one aware.

Except for James T. Kirk. And he didn't like what he was seeing now.

He never asked Spock personal questions- he knew the Vulcan's propensity for privacy, and for the most part, he respected that.

But what he'd witnessed in the heat of battle four months ago was a completely separate reality from what he saw daily now.

If silence made a sound it would be screaming.

He had observed them quietly.

Watched as they danced around each other. Avoided contact. Spoke only when spoken to. They had both retreated, from each other and from everyone else. He didn't think the behavior unusual for his Vulcan first officer, but for the firebrand that was Uhura…

Her spark was gone.

As he shifted in the Captain's chair, he crossed his legs, and rested his chin on his hands, deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 2**

She had never been to Romulus, but it was clear to her that, although the blood cousins of Vulcans had forsaken Surak's logic, they had not given in to their basest desires. They had forged an empire fueled on their passions of conquest and power, yet controlled by the astute minds and zeal for knowledge that defined their ancestors. The architecture surrounding her was ancient, resplendent- almost obnoxiously so. Passion tempered by functionality – a fair compromise to the rigid, logical constructs of Vulcan.

The vaulted archways curved gracefully against the red sky and in her head she saw the curves and free-form designs run hard against the sharp lines that divided her mind and now her existence.

She knew she was a singular being. Of the same blood and yet, so different. She almost mourned.

_Almost._ But something in her had awakened long before. Something primitive and carnal. Something she had fought to control her entire life, but now felt flowing through her veins. It had been unlocked that night when he had hovered so close….so close she could still feel him beside her, in her…on her…and it would be so again.

She had never felt so…_wild_. So…_free_. It was a moment that both saddened and invigorated her. It was the loss of six billion lives that broke the chains of Surak's logic from her mind. Six billion had to die, so that one could be live. Free to take her own place, as the rightful heir of Vulcan- or, what remained of it.

She was not one to doubt her people. They were creative, they were astute, they were shrewd. She knew that at that moment, they were rebuilding the world they had lost. Although vastly diminished in number, they had not lost their influence of power. This she could discern by the murmurings between the Romulan council members surrounding her.

Logic had dictated her life up until five months ago. And it was logic that had betrayed her. Now surrounded by her blood cousins, she realized she had the perfect opportunity to exact her own revenge. After all, it was only right to ensure that her race was not annihilated and to ensure the royal bloodline remained intact.

The Romulans wanted to capture a certain Vulcan first officer to ensure the safety of their planet. She wanted to restore the bloodline. It could afford a mutually beneficial relationship.

After all, it was only logical.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 3**

She couldn't wait for her shift to end. Every day for four months she counted the minutes and the seconds until she could be free of him. Every day he was there. Beside her. In back of her. Always surrounding her yet never coming near her. She didn't want to see him at all. She didn't want to _feel _him at all.

But even when she was free of the bridge, he was still with her. He lingered on her. In her. Around her. Always there, it felt like. She couldn't find words to explain it. But he was there.

And she didn't want him to be. She wanted to be left alone.

And so she counted the minutes until she could be away from him- at least, physically.

When her relief came she was relieved. Quickly bringing her subordinate up on the events of the day she turned from her console. Waiting on the Captain to dismiss her. He nodded, and without a backward glance, she left.

She moved quickly, as if chased by an imaginary ghost, from the bridge lift-then down to the Observation deck- another lift- then quickly through senior staff quarters, passing others, nodding silently in acknowledgement, and finally a corner- two more doors and _there_- a quick pass of her hand on the sensor and a_ swoosh_.

She stripped as if on fire. Jacket- floor. Skirt- floor. Boots- tossed aside. Stockings…underwear…bra…all leading a trail to her final destination- shower. It was not until she was there, secluded and surrounded by the steam of the water scalding her skin that she could close her eyes…and exhale…and breathe…

**II**

He watched her discretely, every single day for the last four months, five days, 13 hours 57 minutes and 7.83…now four, seconds. Every day he noted the efficiency at which she worked. He could not fault her for that. She was an impeccable professional. The epitome of a calm, confident, highly effective senior officer and leader. His eyes would linger on the grace of her hands as they danced over her console, the way she would tilt her head and close her eyes, listening for…he didn't know what.

But it was so different now. Now there was a wall between them. A barrier that he did not know how to break down.

She was as professional as she had ever been…but it felt to him as if there was something amiss. Her normal fire- that invisible passion that she once had…it was gone. Replaced by a coldness that warned everyone away. She was implacable. Untouchable. Ice.

He felt it every time he had to speak with her. She was never rude, but her body told him everything he needed to know. After studying it so intimately for so long, it pained him to know that when he was near she would tense. When he had to hand her a report, she would flinch. On the occasions they had to be close she would lock down. And if they had to look at each other…he didn't want to think of that. Of what it meant to look into her eyes.

She had once told him that eyes were like windows to the soul. He had never been good at reading the emotions of others, but he had come to know hers well…

He knew humans had no Katra. But they had a soul…and hers….He focused on his own console, studying the wide expanse of stars before them. He tried in vain to focus his mind. And ignore the implications in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **Ah the demand for longer chapters. Let me explain how I write. Each time I start a chapter, I write a complete thought. So whether that thought is 500 words or 2,000 I don't like to force anything. That's why you'll see some really short chapters and some longer ones. It helps me keep all ideas/ themes together. And I also use this style to separate scenes. But please don't fret. Longer chapters are coming down the line. I don't believe in wasting words and using a lot of useless imagery in my work. And it's the journalist in me, that also believes in using the power of the words themselves, not the length as the most effective means to get my points across._

_Also, many of you seem to be somewhat skittish now about that fic and are praying for a "happy ending". Okay, I am not gonna tell you what I've planned. But here are some clues. Remember what I've said time and again, "To get to heaven you've got to go through hell" I am still holding to that truth._

_Also, the title of this part is "Ascension" take it to heart. I guess I am saying...there is "light" at the end of this tunnel. And that's all I will say about the ending. I hope I've sated some fears. _

**

* * *

The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 4**

"Bones, I need to talk to you."

He hurried to catch up with his Chief Medical Officer as the two made their way from the mess hall. It was late, and most of the senior crew had already been dismissed and were relaxing around the ship. He had chosen the late shift for himself- placing his first officer on the Alpha shift- his communications officer on Beta.

There was something obviously wrong. And he didn't_ like_ or _want_ to pry. They both performed efficiently in their duties, but the tension between them felt like poison on his bridge. When he had broached the idea of placing the three most experienced staff on Alpha, Beta, and Gamma shift respectively, Spock had done so without comment.

Jim didn't know his first officer well, but was there relief he saw in the Vulcan's eyes when he made the suggestion?

And there were other matters to tend to. Everyone, it seemed- at least most of the senior staff- had gotten to know each other. They had all been through Nero and had forged a bond of friendship. To Jim- they felt like family.

It was the first family he had ever known, and feared that something threatened to tear his family apart.

His Chief Medical Officer turned around. McCoy had a snide comment ready on his tongue, but seeing the look on his best friend's face, it quickly died.

He stopped, waiting for Jim to catch up.

"Let's take this to my quarters," was all he replied. The younger man followed and the officers left the mess hall.

**II**

"Bones, have you noticed anything wrong with Spock and Uhura?"

McCoy moved to the nightstand by the bed, pulling out a tall bottle and two glasses.

Romulan ale was illegal in the Federation, but the Enterprise had a steady stock.

He filled the cups, handing one to Jim as he sat down in an opposite chair. The captain followed suit.

"They both have completed their physicals. They're both healthy. Reading's normal…"

"I'm not talking about physically, Bones," Jim waved his hand.

"I mean…in other ways…it's not…I mean, they're not…" He heard his voice trail off, at a loss for words.

McCoy looked deep in thought and was silent a moment before he replied.

"I think I know what you mean, Jim. They're both quiet. On the bridge, around each other. It's not uncommon for Spock…but it is strange for Uhura…"

"Exactly!" Jim jumped up from his chair and started pacing the room.

"She's not the same woman from the academy. She doesn't come out of her room unless it's to bridge duty. She eats alone. I've tried to talk to her and it's like I'm talking to a robot! I don't know what to do. But something is wrong."

"And you think it has something to do with Spock. Why?" McCoy looked at Jim.

He stopped pacing.

"What makes you think that I think that?"

"Don't bullshit me Jim. You said Spock_ and _Uhura. You wouldn't mention them together if you didn't think that whatever is affecting one has to do with the other. So what do you know that brings you to this conclusion?"

The doctor waited, his ale in one hand, sloshing it around idly, his eyes on his best friend. Jim collapsed back down in the chair again and closed his eyes.

It was clear to McCoy he was debating on what to tell him, so he waited.

Finally, Jim spoke.

"They're together. At least, they were. Back when we were about to beam aboard the Narada, I saw them kiss. And when we were on Nero's ship, before he jumped into the Jellyfish, I know he wanted me to tell her he loved her in case he didn't come back…"

"So, you think they broke up." McCoy finished.

"Yeah. Which is why they've been acting so strange around each other."

"And you want them to resolve their issues."

"Yeah. They _radiate _tension, Bones. I can feel it. Sulu and Chekov don't say anything, but I know they feel it too. I had Spock change the senior staff schedules around so they won't have to be near each other…but it's_ uncomfortable_…

"And you need it to be fixed," McCoy finished bluntly.

Jim blinked. Surprised.

"Uh, I guess so."

"Well, I don't like the idea of prying. Has their performance suffered for it?"

"No…"

"Has their work suffered?"

"No…"

"Then leave it alone."

**III**

"_Then leave it alone."_

He couldn't leave it alone. He had seen the way Spock had looked at Uhura. He had seen the way she looked at him. He had known then and there, that this wasn't some ordinary hook-up. That they weren't something temporary, that they were something permanent.

It was something he himself hadn't realized he'd been searching for, until he saw it in them that day on the transporter pad. That something he had been deprived of by Nero.

He couldn't put a name to it then- there was no word strong enough. But they had what others in the world only dreamed of, and that dream was gone.

Most people took James T. Kirk for an idiot, but he was far from that. He was perceptive, and intelligent. True, he often didn't look before he leapt into the unknown, but it didn't take a genius to know that those two had taken a leap of faith far greater than either had known the other was capable of, to be together.

He had wanted Uhura. Since the first day he saw her in that bar in Iowa. But a part of him had known she wasn't for him. Maybe that was it. He had an innate need to chase the impossible. He had known back at the academy that it wouldn't work. She was driven by something stronger than even he possessed. She was a graceful beauty, full of a passion that burned so bright in her that others couldn't help but be drawn like moths to a flame.

He had been one of them.

But she had remained out of his reach. And no matter how hard he had tried, and he had tried really, really hard, she'd remained that way.

Women like that weren't made for the average. They were created for the exceptional. And genius he was, he knew then he would never be in her league.

He would have liked to say he was shocked that day on the transporter, but he would have been lying.

Mildly surprised, but not really shocked. It fit. And to be honest, he was completely okay with it.

Yes, women like Nyota Uhura didn't come around every day. And if one chose to fall in love with you, Jim Kirk believed with all his heart that you should honor that woman until your last breath.

A love like what he'd witnessed was a one in a trillion shot in the galaxy. And as he dwelled on the situation between his first officer and communications officer, he resolved to do everything he could to try and fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 5  
**

At first, she had tried to hate him. And she honestly did. After all, it wasn't that hard after what he had done to her. But after about two months of feeling the hate in her soul she had realized that- it simply took up too much energy. It took a lot to focus on hate, and she couldn't hang on to it. Eventually, the knot that had coiled itself around her heart had loosened and formed something worse- apathy.

She found that she just didn't care anymore.

At least with hate, she still felt. And feeling was the life of man. But without feeling…one was dead.

Sure, she was on the Enterprise. And every day she rose and did her duty. But there was no enjoyment in it. There was no sense of accomplishment. There was…nothing.

She had died. She died four months ago during the Narada mission. She had died when she'd learned the truth.

It was not a physical death. Had it been, maybe she would be better off. No. It was more than that. She'd died a spiritual death. And there was no coming back from that.

But had she tried? No. Not really. She had been a fighter all her life- driven. Ambitious. She'd fought to get into Starfleet against her parents' wishes. She'd fought to be the best, to make it to the top of her class. She'd fought to get the Enterprise. She had fought to love him and be loved by him…only to discover that he'd taken that love and defiled it.

She had been a fighter all her life, and now- now she was tired of fighting and there was absolutely nothing to fight for.

Her tears had dried up months ago. There were no more.

Where she used to dream at night there was nothing. Blackness engulfed her and it stayed that way until she rose in the morning.

**II**

McCoy tried to let go of what Jim had said. He really did try. But when he caught a glimpse of the ship's chief communications officer staring vacantly out of the observation deck windows he couldn't get the word's out of his mind.

"_She's not the same woman she was at the academy…"_

It was true. She wasn't. But were any of them really the same people? So much had changed in the last few months, but McCoy was no fool. He realized that while almost everyone had changed for the better, it was clearer than ever before that at least one hadn't.

As he watched Uhura stare out the window he realized that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

His conversation with Jim had been a week ago, and neither had broached the subject since. But looking at the figure draped in shadow, he knew he couldn't just walk away.

He wasn't stupid. He knew the type of woman Uhura was, and he doubted she would confide in him. But it was one of the rare times he'd seen her anywhere other than on the bridge, and he just felt that if he walked away now, he would miss an opportunity to help someone who so obviously needed help- but was chained down with something…what it was he could only imagine.

**III**

He stood in the shadows of the atrium's plants, watching her watch the stars.

She stood off to the side, arms wrapped around herself, standing so still she looked to be in a daze, until he saw her reflection in the glass blink.

It was dark here. It was night on the ship, and the artificial time settings had adjusted accordingly.

He didn't know how long he had been there observing her until she spoke, her voice low.

"I'm fine, Dr. McCoy."

He blinked, shocked at her recognition when he hadn't uttered a sound and he wondered briefly how she had known he was there.

"Your reflection in the window."

She still didn't turn around and he suddenly felt like an idiot for thinking she was omniscient or something.

He came forward and sat down on the bench behind her. She remained standing, her back to him, still facing the stars.

Neither spoke, and the silence hung long and heavy between them.

Finally, McCoy broke it.

"Haven't seen much of you lately."

"I've been on the bridge every day."

"I'm talking about off of it."

Silence.

McCoy took a long sip of the brandy he'd been cradling. Observing her through the glass, since she wouldn't turn around and let him see her face-to-face.

The eyes continued to stare out the window. Her posture didn't change.

He noted it seemed as if she had closed in on herself, her arms protecting her from an unknown foe.

He moved to get off the bench and noticed her flinch at his sudden change of position. He stopped, now concerned.

"Uhura, look at me." His voice was gentle, and he realized that he'd caught her in an intensely private moment. She reminded him of a frightened doe- and the realization that she was for some unknown reason frightened…disturbed him on a level he hadn't felt in years. He likened it to a stranger touching an injured animal- would it strike? Or run away?

"I am taking that as a request, since we are not on duty, and if you don't mind, I choose not to honor it."

There it was again. There was no anger or indignation in her words. It was simply that. Matter of fact. Delivered without- anything.

He walked towards her, saying nothing. He knew she could see him in the reflection of the mirror, keen eyes following his every move. He said nothing more, as he approached to stand beside her. Close enough to reach out to her, but far away enough as to not invade her personal space.

They stood like that for minutes more.

Silence.

Still facing forward he moved one hand with the cup of brandy in it. Offering it to her.

She took it, and raised the glass to her lips. Drinking the amber liquid.

Neither spoke a word.

An hour passed, and McCoy turned to exit, leaving the Lieutenant to her thoughts. He was almost to the door when he heard her voice call out to him. He stopped, and turned around.

She had yet to change her position from the window, still facing the stars. The only exception- the cup in her hand.

"Dr. McCoy…Thank you."

The words were monotonous, no inflection in them at all. He nodded in response, knowing she could see the movement, even if she didn't acknowledge it.

He turned, and left the deck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Apparently the website is having difficulties and story alerts have not been going out, so I'll let everyone know that I post Monday through Friday between 10 am-noon EDT. So, if you are looking for an update, these are the posting times. Hopefully this will help.

**

* * *

**

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 6**

"McCoy to Kirk."

Jim was in his quarters when his communications station beeped.

"Kirk here. What's up Bones?"

"I need to talk to you. I'm on my way."

The comm. abruptly turned off, leaving the Captain feeling like he didn't really want to know what Bones was coming to tell him.

He settled back on his bed, his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

Soon his door chirped.

"Enter". He didn't move from the bed.

Dr. McCoy appeared.

"Jim, we have an issue."

He sat up looking at the doctor from his spot. He noticed the frown lines on McCoy's face. And waited for him to continue.

"I just left the observation deck, where I saw Uhura."

McCoy took a seat at the little table across the room.

"She was…God I don't really know how to describe it, but it was as if she was there, but she wasn't. You were right. Something is wrong. I don't know what it is…but I do know it's deeper than just a simple break up."

"So what should we do, Bones? Weren't you the one who said to leave it alone?"

"After what I saw tonight, I don't think we can do that. I think Uhura is in a really fragile spot. And I don't want to force her into anything. She could shut down completely."

Bones moved over towards the mini bar on the side of the table and pulled out a fresh glass and a bottle.

"So what do you propose we do about this situation? I can't have the best communications officer in the fleet having a nervous breakdown on me. I need her, Bones."

McCoy took a long swig from his bottle and stared at his friend.

"I want to help Uhura. Somehow I think she'd allow it coming from me."

He stared at his friend pointedly.

"But I think it's long past time you had a conversation with your first officer."

**II**

All he could hear were T'Pring's words as he beat the punching bag before him.

"_Are you human, or are you Vulcan?"_

His face remained impassive as always, but the blur of flying fists and legs screamed another story.

The echoes of impact reverberated in the gym room, drawing the stares of crewmen to their first officer in the corner.

The beating continued as the Vulcan continued his assault on the bag.

Slowly, nervous crew members filed out one by one, casting wayward glances back at the figure in the corner.

All except one.

Jim stood on the opposite side of the room watching his first officer with a growing sense of awe and slight terror.

He had known Vulcans were much stronger and faster than humans- hell, he'd experienced it first-hand (He raised a hand to his neck and rubbed it subconsciously). But what he saw now made him think that even when Spock was choking the life out of him on the bridge- a part of him had still been holding back.

He wasn't holding back now.

He watched as a combination of what could only be described as flying kicks hit the bag, sending it off the metal chains that bound it in place and crashing across the gym in a black blur of powder, fabric and dust.

"_Holy fuck_" Jim thought to himself.

Apparently breaking the bag caused the Vulcan to break out of whatever daze he'd been in and return to the present.

He glanced around quickly, noticing that while the gym had been full earlier, it was now empty except for himself, and one other person.

He straightened his body from where it had been coiled ready for another barrage of attacks and walked over to the Captain.

"Captain."

"Kirk stepped forward from where he'd been leaning against the wall.

"Damn, Spock. What did the bag do to deserve that" his eyes went to the far wall where the bag lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, its contents spilling around it.

The First Officer's eyes followed, and for a moment, and although his face never changed, Jim saw the flush that tinged the tips of his ears green.

"I shall have the cost of the bag deducted from my pay. If that is all Captain, I will be reporting to the bridge in 46 minutes."

Spock tried to leave but the Captain blocked his path to the doorway.

"Spock, we need to talk."

Jim met his eyes and Spock looked back evenly. The two stared at one another a while until Spock cocked his head to the side.

"Is that an order, Captain?

"If I need to make it one."

He eyed his superior a while longer before acquiescing to the demand.

"Very well."

He began walking out, followed by the Captain.

The two strode down the hall side-by-side, nodding in acknowledgment at the crew who saluted as they passed. Finally they arrived at Spock's quarters.

The Vulcan didn't enter and waited by the door for Jim to speak.

"Spock, I'd rather talk inside. Not out."

"Very well."

They entered Spock's room and Jim took a look around.

He had expected the Vulcan's quarters to be stark and empty- just as his face, and at times his demeanor suggested. However, that's not what he found. First off, it was hot as hell in there. At least 90-degrees. He suddenly remembered that Vulcans were a desert species and were accustomed to higher temperatures. Secondly, there were what looked to Jim like ancient knives and a strange looking sling-shot type device decorating the walls. There was a bluish-green tapestry on the wall and the room was illuminated by the glowing embers coming from a pot in the corner.

This wasn't what he'd expected from his first officer at all.

In a way, it seemed as if he were seeing another side of his first officer. If there was one thing Spock never failed to do, it was surprise him.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable being in such a personal space.

The Vulcan eyed him, arms folded across his chest. Waiting.

Jim noted he didn't invite him to sit down, probably to get him out as quickly as possible.

_Sorry to disappoint you, buddy, _he thought, walking to the small table in the seating area.

He sat.

The Vulcan still stood. Still waiting,

"Spock, sit down."

Finally, Spock sat.

"Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. I came for both business and personal reasons. Bottom line, something is wrong with Uhura and I think- no, I _know_ it has something to do with you."

Noticing the sudden death-glare in his first officer's eyes Jim thought that maybe being direct was not the way to approach the situation. He noticed Spock's jaw clench minutely and his hands, still folded across his chest, did the same. Still, he said nothing.

Jim sent a mental hail Mary and forged on.

"Look, Spock. I know you and Lieutenant Uhura are involved. And I know it's not my place to interfere in your personal relationships—"

He was cut off by Spock's interjection.

"You are mistaken, Jim. I have no involvement in the Lieutenant's private affairs. Yet, you are correct when you state that you do no not have the right to pry into my personal affairs. If the Lieutenant is your concern then I suggest you talk with--"

"Now hold the fuck up!" Jim was pissed.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You love that woman, whatever your Vulcan mores may say. And it's obvious something happened to the two of you. Stop evading! Whatever happened, apologize! I can't have her around this ship moping and you destroying Starfleet property. Whatever happened, fix it."

He was so caught in his rant he didn't realize his first officer's entire demeanor had changed.

No longer stand-offish, Spock looked, if it was possible, almost sad.

"I can't fix it, Jim. And I would ask you not to inquire any further in this matter. I will not acquiesce to your demands on this subject again."

With that statement the Vulcan rose, and Jim had no choice but to show himself out.

As he walked down the hall towards the turbo lift he thought back on the conversation.

The fact that Spock said he couldn't fix whatever was wrong let Jim know one very important thing: Whatever had happened between he and Uhura, it had been really, really bad.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I know this is short, but it sets up where I want to take this. And as you all know...T'Pring still has fight left in her yet! Speaking of which- look out for "The Prince: T'Pring's Story" and "The Prince:Sarek's Story" both coming soon!_

**

* * *

The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 7**

"T'Pring of Vulcan. We will hear you now."

She moved into the council chambers and waited silently in the center of the room, as the Romulans studied her.

"We are told you have a proposal. Though surely you realize you are in no position to place demands on us."

She looked up at the high council. Though Romulus was an Empire, it was clear they had retained some semblance of their Vulcan governance structure.

She bowed her head in mock- humbleness.

"Indeed I have, Council. There is a way we can each have what we want. The Federation has been weakened. Vulcan is no more. That in itself poses a substantial problem to you. I may be able to help- in return, I do require your assistance in reclaiming what is rightfully mine. I believe the solution to both of our problems may be resolved with a single entity."

She watched as the council spoke amongst themselves, considering her offer.

"How do we know that your offer is not deceit on behalf of the Federation?

"I am Vulcan. We do not lie."

"And what is this entity of which you speak?"

"The entity is not a _what _councilman, it is a _who_- a very important who, both to Romulus, and to Vulcan."

Her reply was met with silence, and for a moment she wondered if she had faltered in her logic.

"We do not wish a war with the Federation. You wish us to take the Prince. Doing so would ensure that."

"Doing so would ensure your planet's survival."

"And how do you benefit from this Vulcan?"

At that T'Pring allowed a smile to grace her previously impervious features- a sight that chilled the Romulan council who looked down upon her.

"I would have the opportunity to serve my race. And save it."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: **Okay, this story is set to music. And so, if you read it without the musical component, I don't think you will understand what's happening here. So, go to youtube, and look up Kate Bush/Maxwell "A Woman's Work".** Also, what Uhura is doing is called Liturgical Dance- you can youtube the concept if you are not familiar. I am nervous about this chapter. This is a turning point in the story. We cannot live in darkness forever. On a personal note...This song is near, and dear to my heart. I have a special shout-out here- **AtanaM...**you are my inspiration. From the darkness comes the light. And yes, in a sense, this is a deeply personal chapter. We have reached a point in the story where I am opening the floor for suggestions/ directions- I have a vision, but I am interested in hearing from you- the readers- on what you are envisioning so far. Thanks.

**

* * *

The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 8**

It had been weeks since she had seen the good Doctor that night on the observation deck. But somehow, his presence had calmed her. Sparked something in her…a desire-_ the_ desire…to be free....

To know that she was not alone- that someone _cared,_ was enough. It wasn't much…but she wanted to try. She didn't know if she could speak of it…and she didn't know when it started…but she wanted to live again.

She couldn't allow him to continue to destroy her. He had taken enough already.

It was late. She knew most of the ship's crew were asleep. And that was good, because she didn't want to be seen.

The doors to the observation deck opened and she entered, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

It really was the most beautiful place on the ship. The see-though glass allowed the stars to shine as the Enterprise idled by them- the hardwood floor was sleek and shiny, recently cleaned, and the trees- real trees on a starship- cast haunting shadows against the blackness of space. The only illumination came from the stars dancing by.

She set the music player down on the floor and began a series of stretches.

It was something she had not done in months, and her soul yearned for it. For the freedom to express herself. To reflect upon her inner being and not turn away in revulsion. She so desperately wanted to live, to breathe, to _be_!

She checked once more to ensure she was alone and, satisfied, walked towards the music player again. Soon the opening strands of the song began playing.

It was on impulse that she had come here. But it felt so _right_…

Her eyes closed as her body began to move. Uhura was not a religious woman. She had never believed in a heaven or a hell. But she was a spiritual being, and right now, her soul was aching.

The opening strains of a piano began to filter through the deck…

_Pray god you can cope…_

Slowly her eyes closed, and her body began to move- graceful and slow…

_I -stand outside, this woman's work…this woman's work…_

Oh what she wouldn't give to go back…to rewind…to change…to forget…

_Ooh it's all on the man, now his part is over…_

Her body continued to move of its own volition as her thoughts turned inward…

_Now starts the craft, of the father…_

There was no one for guidance. For Comfort. No one to tell her which way to go…

Her body arched and bent under the watchful eyes of the stars in the wide expanse of yonder but she no longer noticed her surroundings as she was swept up in her own inner turmoil- the emotions she thought dead now fighting to the surface- straining against the chains of her heart to break free…

_I know you've got a little life in you left…I know you got a lot of strength left…_

She always had to be the strong one. The smart one. She was the force. The uniter. The guider…Everyone looked up to her…she couldn't fail…she _wouldn't _fail…but somewhere along the line, she had. She had failed herself…

The tears began flowing anew, but as she continued to move, caught in her own world…she noticed nothing…

_I should be crying but I just can't let it show…I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking…_

What was hope? What was fear? What were these things…Why couldn't she express it…Why didn't she want to _feel_ it? Because all she wanted…all she felt she needed…was to make it go away- to bury it…

But it was coming now, faster and stronger as the music ebbed and flowed, her body with it- taking her higher and higher as she spun and whirled in the solace of the night, her own tears flowing freely now in the cloak of night…

_Give me these moments…_

Silently, her own lips began to move in silent prayer…

"Please…" soft whispers received no reply.

"Please…"

_Give them back to me…_

She wanted to be free. She wanted to feel. She wanted to change. To express. …

"Please help…"

She was in her own world…and she didn't know she had an audience.

**II**

It was the most hauntingly beautiful and tragically sad thing that he'd ever seen.

McCoy watched the lone figure dance in the solitude and darkness- the music filling the air around him. And to him, it felt that she was revealing herself for the first time…her pain was so acute that even at a distance she radiated hurt and it pierced down to the core of his soul…

The vision spun and wound slowly, gracefully, as if caught in a rapture, and as she moved past the windows the starlight's reflection caught her face and McCoy stifled a gasp as he saw the closed eyes, the lips moving silently, and the tears flowing like a river…

He did not understand what guided his steps. They were ordered. He did not know his place in this…but he could no longer stand by and do nothing…

**III**

She was crying out for someone. Someone to save her. To keep her from dying. She was fighting not to drown…

As her body spun and whirled under the night's sky she felt herself reaching….reaching…

"_Just make it go away…"_

And suddenly…before she could fall…before darkness could claim her once again…

She felt strong hands engulf her…catch her…and she came back to the present…

And raising eyes wrung with tears she hadn't realized she had shed, she saw the face of kindness…

And the glass dam that had been holding a world of hurt shattered…and she broke down…her body falling to the floor…dragging the doctor with her…and for the first time in months…it all came back…and she allowed herself to cry…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: "Lord grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."

For New Chapter

**

* * *

The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 9**

He could feel her pain, and it hurt him physically. So acute was her distress- and all he wanted to do was to go to her. To comfort her. To tell her that he loved her and that he was sorry and that all he wanted was to take her pain away…

But he could do none of these things.

And any move he made, any words he'd say would only make things worse.

He was trapped in a hell that he could have never imagined, with a loss that threatened to consume him and the guilt that he had brought it all upon himself.

Though logic told him this was not his fault, there was no such logic in any matter where she was concerned.

She was bonded to him. And he could feel her every waking thought. Every conscious and unconscious desire. Every time she cried- he cried.

Every time she hurt- he hurt.

Every time she felt it was too much- he felt it too.

And he could not tell her.

He could not hold her.

She had shut him out and nothing was making it better.

He had been truthful with the Captain's inquiry weeks ago. It was still the same. He was now intimately familiar with the human emotion called love. He felt it every day. And he knew that love took time to heal. But he wanted desperately to help it along. To help _them_ along. To restore it and make everything right…

And yet the thing that hurt him the most- was that he knew she still loved him. And the knowledge of that was what was killing her slowly. He knew she could live physically. But a spiritual death he could not bear.

Tonight, the pain was too intense. Too acute. Spock opted not to meditate. For the first time in his life- he took another option, a more human option, and something his father had told him his mother used to do- cast aside his logic and step out of faith.

**II**

McCoy carried Uhura back into her room. It was surreal, he thought. He had always seen her as such a strong woman. Self- assured and self-possessed. He could never have imagined the woman he saw now. She was so broken, and his mind was troubled as to the reasons why. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. He didn't know what to say or do to bring her peace.

All he could do was be her friend.

**III**

When she opened her eyes, she saw McCoy. He was sitting by her bed in a chair, head lolled back, arms folded across his chest. Eyes closed.

He let out a snort.

She was tired. Emotionally drained…but something about how the doctor looked, and the sound of him snorting caused her body to start shaking uncontrollably.

Before she could even think to stop it- she started laughing. And once she started…she couldn't stop.

McCoy jerked awake by a sound he hadn't heard in months. She was _laughing_!

He was so overcome by the communications officer's smile and laughter that it was awhile before it dawned that she was laughing at him!

"Hey!" He scowled in mock- seriousness. "I'm a doctor, not a rodeo clown!"

Slowly, but surely her laughter faded to a quiet chuckle and he smiled down at her.

"How ya feelin', kid?"

"How do I feel?" she sighed softly. Taking a look around her, she realized she must have cried herself unconscious on the observation deck and McCoy had taken her back to her room.

"I feel…okay." She looked up at the Doctor.

"Thank you, Bones."

The night was still young and McCoy settled back down in the chair. He decided to take advantage of her placid state, and seeing as how she hadn't shown him the door, decided to ask her the question.

"Uhura. I want to talk with you. About what's going on."

He gauged her face for a reaction and saw her shoulders tense. But he pushed on.

"I want to let you know, that I am asking you as a friend. But as a doctor, I also want you to know you have my word that this is between doctor and patient. Nothing will leave this room…"

His voice trailed off, and when he resumed it was much lower…

"I want to help you. Whatever is wrong…please…"

It must have been something in his tone that spoke to her. Something in her that wanted to tell. To express. To show.

She didn't know why…but suddenly she was tired of carrying the burden by herself.

She stared down at her blankets and in a fit of self-consciousness, pulled them around her still-clothed body.

She didn't look at McCoy as she spoke, and she knew he was straining to hear her…as she told a truth that she had kept buried in her heart for months.

She knew if anyone could understand her, it was McCoy.

She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. And spoke a truth she really didn't want to acknowledge.

**IV**

It was late by the time he left her quarters, and she was sleeping peacefully- but he couldn't. Before exiting he issued the following command- "Computer, sound-proof quarters". This would ensure that nothing disturbed her slumber, short of a red-alert.

His mind was troubled and Leonard H. McCoy was furious. He was angry- angry that no one had seen it. Angry that no one had acknowledged it. Angry at those that had tried to hide it…all he could think of was that- what if something similar happened to _his _daughter? No woman deserved such treatment. And the fact that there would be no repercussions didn't sit well in his soul. She was somebody's baby. Maybe one day, a mother…

Well, _he_ was not them. He couldn't stand by and do nothing. NO….He was gonna do _something_ alright…

His feet brought him to the first officer's door. And he beeped for entry.

The Vulcan appeared in the doorway and upon seeing his face, something within the good doctor snapped. And all hell broke loose in the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: So why the fight you ask? We'll its simple. Bones has a child. A daughter at that. And he is not coming at this from the position of CMO- but as a father. If you have ever read John Grisham's "A Time to Kill" or have seen the movie- you'll understand. Hit first, ask questions later. It's a very emotional response._ _This is it for this week, but we shall resume on Monday. Happy Friday everyone!  
_

**

* * *

The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 10**

Jim lay in his bed, arms behind his head, body still. But, he wasn't asleep. His eyes were closed but his mind was wide awake.

He needed desperately to find a solution to this stalemate. It had been weeks since his last discussion with Spock, and since then nothing had gotten better. In fact, he felt the situation had gotten worse.

Now instead of one person drawing completely away, both had done it. To each other and the rest of the crew.

He hadn't even seen Spock in the gym and he had noticed the Vulcan had spent increasing time in "meditation"- at least, that was the excuse Spock gave for ignoring and rejecting every social event and call.

The crew couldn't continue to operate like this. He wanted his friends back- but at this point he would settle for having his officers back.

It was shit like this, Jim thought, that Starfleet worried about when they said officers shouldn't get involved with each other.

This was a prime example.

But part of him didn't believe that. He knew in his heart this was more than just a lover's quarrel. But if something didn't happen soon- he'd have to make an executive decision- breaking up the best damned command team in the Federation- but one of them would have to go…

It was the first time he had considered such a thing seriously, and the thought of it hurt more than he would ever admit.

All of a sudden his comm. System went off. It was his head security chief- Cupcake.

"Captain! We have a problem outside- please come now."

Cupcake's voice was raised louder than usual and Kirk heard the sounds of something crashing and glass breaking.

"What the hell?" he thought to himself.

He had activated his soundproofing, as was his wont to do and had so far been completely oblivious to the happenings in the hall.

He quickly slipped on his standard-issue black pants and t-shirt and a pair of regular shoes before walking out into the hall.

What he saw next stopped him dead in his tracks. As he witnessed his Chief Medical Officer and First Officer locked in mortal combat.

**II**

McCoy's fist connected with the Vulcan's jaw and he watched with satisfaction as Spock's head snapped back. It was all the clearance the Doctor needed as he began to advance- fists flying.

Spock felt the doctor's impact and stumbled, completely surprised by the attack. Before he had a chance to recover the Doctor was on him- landing several more hits before his mind registered the attack. But he compensated quickly.

He was not about to let the doctor use him as a punching bag- but he also sought to avoid additional hits. Instead, he chose to block and to try to reason with McCoy.

'Doctor, I do not understand why you are physically assaulting me." He said through a series of complicated maneuvers designed to thwart McCoy's attacks.

"You sorry bastard! I know what you did. She told me. I know what you did to her!"

The doctor's yell of anger and the accusation triggered something dark within Spock and instantly the Vulcan went from being on the defensive to being the attacker.

McCoy saw the mood shift and knew that he had struck a chord. Unfortunately- it was the wrong chord.

Spock was on him in an instant, slamming McCoy so hard into the steel doors it made a dent.

The Doctor moved quickly- barely escaping a hit that sent Spock's fist through the door.

It opened from the impact and in a series of fists and yells both men were out of the room and taking the fight to the hall.

McCoy turned and, catching Spock by surprise, managed to trip him up. He went down hard on the hall floors and grabbed McCoy in his fall. Both men were on each other – hands around necks and fighting to kill.

Soon security was on them, two for McCoy and four that were currently trying in vain to subdue Spock- who was tossing them across the hall like rag dolls.

It was not until Kirk stepped into the hall that everyone froze.

**"WHAT. THE FUCK. IS GOING ON?!"**

**III**

He could not believe the melee that had broken out. It reminded him of a bad parody of the various bar fights he'd been in. Except, this was no joke.

His two senior officers stood glaring at each other, chests heaving, fists locked as if to resume the fight they'd just been broken out of.

Suddenly Kirk felt a major headache coming on. He wasn't even remotely near joking as the seriousness of the situation made itself abundantly clear.

Assault against a fellow officer was a court-martial offense.

He didn't feel like being Captain right now. In fact, he wanted to give the job to someone else so that he wouldn't have to do what he knew he had to do next.

"Security, escort Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy to the brig."

"Aye sir," came the response as his two friends were taken to the turbo lift.

He followed behind. But not before casting a look at the damage in the hall. This was the senior staff quarters. So he, and the bridge crew of higher ranks resided on this floor. A few doors were opened as faces peeped out to see the action.

He barked his orders quickly.

"If you do not want to be a part of this or risk disciplinary action, I suggest you return to your quarters!"

The heads disappeared and doors swooshed closed.

He stepped over the broken filaments of lights and emergency wall units, now shattered. The fight had apparently started in Spock's quarters…

But what the hell? As he made his way down to the brig, he was certain he would not like how this story began.

**IV**

The two officers were housed in separate units directly beside one another. Jim approached the first to find his first officer, shirt ripped and fists bloody (red) sitting cross-legged on the floor in the corner. His eyes closed. Meditating.

_Of course._ Jim thought.

Next he moved to the next cell, which housed his CMO.

Bones sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, which were also bloody (green).

Neither man acknowledged his presence.

He cleared his throat and signaled the guards to remove the force-fields.

At the sudden disappearance of the mechanical humming, both men turned to look at him.

"I'm going to let you two out of here. But on penalty of court martial, you are not to touch one another."

His words were terse- and radiated his own foul mood.

"Do you understand?"

Two sets of eyes, one blue and one brown looked at him and, standing in identical postures of attention said, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now follow me."

Three sets of feet headed into the conference room.

"Computer, lock and sound-proof room. Cease vocal recordings."

Satisfied at the computer's compliance and with the knowledge that the conversation about to take place was completely off the record, Kirk sat down.

Spock and McCoy remained standing- each man positioned on the left and right wall respectively.

Kirk rested his elbows on the table, raising his hands to rub his temples as he studied the two men before him.

This had to be some sick, twisted turn of the universe that would cause the most important members of his command team to try to kill each other in the middle of the night in the hallway.

Finally, he spoke.

"One of you better start talking."

The ensuing silence let him know neither man wanted to say anything.

"NOW."

He knew his tone was forceful, but his patience was wearing thin. They had only been out of port now five months, and already all hell had broken loose on his ship. If the senior crew could not get along- what did that mean for the rest of the mission? For the crew? For the ship?

Finally, McCoy broke first.

"Ask the Vulcan. Seems your first officer isn't as innocent as he looks."

Jim watched as Spock's fists flexed, then released. He remained silent.

"Spock, what happened?"

"The doctor assaulted me. I defended myself."

Kirk was not dumb. Though he knew Vulcans did not lie- he also knew they were prone to tell the bare minimum of truth.

He turned to McCoy.

"Bones, did you attack him?"

"Somebody needed to," came a grudging reply. Kirk was taken aback by the Doctor's tone.

"Bones, you know Starfleet's rules on shit like this! What the hell possessed you to attack Spock?"

At that, McCoy's head snapped up and he looked at Jim, his tone bitter and laced with malice.

Jerking his head in Spock's direction he said-

"Why don't you ask your Vulcan- he knows the answer."

Kirk looked to Spock.

"Well?"

The Vulcan said nothing, and Kirk found himself growing more frustrated by the moment at the complete lack of communication going on.

"What the fuck happened back there! One of you better start talking now or I swear I'll personally see to your court-martials! Bones!"

"I can't, Captain. Doctor-patient confidentiality. But I will say this. Ask your first officer to tell you why he and the Lieutenant are no longer together. Get him to tell you what he did."

With that, Kirk watched as Spock drew himself up and began walking towards McCoy- fists clenched. He'd seen his before, and he also knew he needed to stop it before it escalated into something worse and only two of the three original occupants emerged from the room.

"Spock! Stop! Sit down. That's an order!"

He watched as the Vulcan froze and turned to face him.

"What happened, Spock? Tell me. That's an order."

He watched as the Vulcan's demeanor went from confrontational to completely defeated as he sat at the far end of the table, facing the Captain, but uncharacteristically staring down- and his hands, now folded in a form of prayer.

After a long tense silence in the room, Spock spoke, his voice calm and even. His face set in stone.

Jim could tell that despite the Vulcan's stoicism, his first officer was in spiritual warfare.

Finally, Spock spoke.

"I cannot. And if you choose to court-martial me, I accept it."

And for the first time in his entire life…Jim Kirk had absolutely nothing to say. Instead, he rose from the table, and without a backward glance at McCoy or Spock, he left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:** I think its about time I did a roll call to see whose still hanging with me here. All jokes aside, for those of you who understand this story- thanks. For those of you who hate it- thank you too. _

_This is not an easy story to write- and each and every chapter has been thoroughly considered and analyzed and vetted by this author._

_Now, with that out of the way... By the end of this week this story is going to start taking a turn for the better. I promise. We are approaching a turning point here, and as the title "Ascension" denotes...we are about to get higher.  
_

_By the way...if you are wondering about the time here- Chapters 12-16 take place in one very long night. Oh and Sarek's story will be up by the end of the week. _

**

* * *

**

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 11**

He had taken all the classes. The ones that talked about team building and fostering inter-species cooperation. He knew command structure. He understood the mechanics of a functioning starship and he was proficient in various forms of hand-to-hand combat. Hell, he'd even taught the classes himself at the academy.

He had stared down a crazed Romulan, successfully completed a suicide-mission when he'd space-jumped onto a plasma drill, watched an entire civilization implode, and saved Earth.

Yet there was nothing, absolutely nothing in his short- but considerable- experience as a starship captain that could have prepared him for the mess of a situation he was in now.

His two most senior officers- facing potential court-martial and neither willing to talk.

What was he to do? He was a captain, not a psychiatrist- and though it was he who had originally instigated this meddling, he now regretted every moment of it.

But he _had _to interfere. They had really left him no choice.

No, he had a choice. He had just not wanted to make it.

Jim sighed as he stood outside the room. He couldn't detect any sounds from inside, so he knew that Spock and McCoy had not killed each other yet.

He had tried. Really, he had.

He'd even threatened court-martial and it had not worked. Bones, he knew, couldn't talk. Spock- well, he _wouldn't_ talk.

He thought back to his time on that frozen waste-land of a planet when Spock-the _other _Spock- had saved him. Oh, how he needed advice right now from the other Vulcan on how to deal with his counter-part in this universe!

He needed assistance. Spock wasn't talking.

But Kirk had been in no-win situations before. And he'd always come out on top. And it would be so with this one. He needed some advice.

But first thing was first…

Turning back to the door he re-entered the conference room, to find Spock and McCoy situated on opposite sides of the room again, neither talking nor acknowledging each other.

He spoke with a self-confident, yet stern tone that he didn't feel as he addressed the two of them. He called out.

"Computer, record- date time and the ensuing order."

A few seconds of whirling beeps and chirps, and the automated voice replied: "Command executed. Recording now."

Turning to his friends, he addressed them jointly.

"Dr. McCoy, Commander Spock. You are hereby relieved of duty until a further specified date. You are to return to your quarters and remain there until further disciplinary action is deemed necessary. Your subordinates will assume command of your departments until further notice."

He hated to speak those words. But he knew, that as Captain, there would be times when he would have to be in certain situations. But these were his friends…and God, he didn't want to do it, but he had to. If not, what message would that send to the rest of the crew?

He really hated his position at the moment.

To their credit, neither man argued and both snapped to attention and replied with a singular, "Yes, sir."

He dismissed them and watched them leave- each traveling in a separate direction to avoid one another.

When they had gone, he exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. But he didn't follow them out. Instead, he returned to the console at the center of the table and sat down.

After issuing the commands to lock the doors and cease vocal recordings yet again, he contacted the bridge.

Quickly tapping a button on the computer in front of him, he spoke into the comm-link.

"Computer, patch me through to New Vulcan- this address. Once connection has been established, you are to encrypt and transfer on a secure link. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Came the reply.

Satisfied, he leaned forward and rested his weary head in his hands on the table while he waited for the connection.

It was sooner than he expected, and as he looked up he saw the wizened yet unmistakable visage of an Elder Vulcan looking at him from the comm. Unit.

He wasted no time in stating his purpose.

"Elder Spock, I need to talk to you."

**II**

Spock was…he couldn't describe the feeling. Emotional fatigue would be the appropriate term, he supposed. But at the moment, he was truly at a loss on what to do.

It was obvious the situation as it was now could not stand. And though he could not be certain of how the Doctor had come into possession of certain knowledge, he had no doubt of what the man assumed.

An old Earth adage popped into his mind as he lit the match and dropped the burning ember into his fire pot. Soon his room, adorned with Vulcan artworks and cast in the colors of his home planet; reds, browns and gold…began to glow in the flicker of the flame.

He removed his tattered shirt and the shoes he wore and, wearing only pants, settled himself once again on the floor, facing the pot and focusing his mind on the flame

_When you assume…you make an ass out of yourself…_

He had never fully understood that adage until now, and he found it strangely fitting for the situation he now found himself in.

In the colloquial term- he was the ass.

He had assumed Nyota was not strong enough. He had assumed he had been doing the right thing. He had assumed, up until tonight, that the current arrangement of separation would function properly, and he had also assumed- albeit very selfishly- that Nyota would not speak of what had occurred between them.

But she was human. And he had felt the weight of her stress daily. He had known that there would come a day that she would break.

And she had.

And yet, he had not armed her with certain knowledge. So all she had were facts. And he, more than any other being, knew that facts without context were just as bad as lies themselves.

But it wasn't her fault. At all. All she knew was that he had violated her. Swiped her memory. Lied to her. He could not fault her the reaction, nor could he fault her confidence in Dr. McCoy. If the experience had taught him anything, he knew that humans were extremely sensitive to the emotions of others and McCoy was an emotional being.

And really, had the situation been reversed…would he have reacted in any other way? No. He would have done as the doctor had.

His thoughts were in turmoil as he stared at the flame, and he found that meditation would not come as easy this evening as it did on others. Indeed he was truly lost. And there was really no other that he could even turn to, to make sense of this purgatory he found himself in.

Would he spend the rest of his days brewing over what was? What is? What could have been?

It was unfamiliar territory to him, and though his own mind had been healed from the insanity that had gripped him …had it only been six months ago that he had stood on the Vulcan sands? Six months since he had gazed upon his ancestral home? Six months since he'd…since he'd…

He shook off the thoughts, and focused yet again.

He was in need of council. His elder self could not help him through this. The Elder Spock had lived in another time and place, and his circumstances were completely different. He had never known the insanity, the passion, the darkness of the urge…

It was un-Vulcan, but he could not help it.

It was a conversation, he supposed, that was long over due.

Since he was confined to his quarters, he knew he would not be disturbed as he walked over to the comm.. Quickly entering the transfer codes, he waited until the connection was established.

Soon the wizened visage of the Vulcan Elder appeared on-screen, and Spock was temporarily taken aback at the weariness he read upon the features that gazed back at him. It had seemed that in the space of six months, the elder had aged sixty years, the effect of the circumstance his species now found itself in.

He exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and raised his hand in the traditional greeting.

The image raised a hand back. And Spock finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Father, I seek your consult."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note:_ **_**"The Prince: Sarek's Story"** is now up! That is a one-shot that accompanies this chapter if you want to know what Sarek revealed to his son here. Updates may start to lag for the rest of the week because I will be traveling, but I will try._

**

* * *

  
The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 12**

The face of Ambassador Spock looked upon Jim, head tilted in patient waiting, much like his counterpart in this universe did.

Indeed, the Elder knew, that for Jim to contact him directly, it had to be a dire situation. He listened to the young captain explain his situation. From the knowledge of the relationship between his young self and the beautiful communications officer before Nero, to that of after. To the current fight between Spock and McCoy.

And now, he was asking Elder Spock what to do to reach his younger self.

Spock sat back against the divan in his home.

It was a simple dwelling, high in the mountains above New Shi'Khar.

It was bare, save for a small bed, a table and the chair he was currently in now. Such a far-away place from his former home, lush and warm and filled with the spoils of his travels across galaxies.

But it sufficed for his task now. He would not be concerned with his own luxury when his people were lacking in their own.

Yes, much had changed in this time. But the one thing the universe seemed to hold constant was James T. Kirk.

And now, just as then, the man was seeking his consult. Yes, if there were constants in the universe, it was Kirk and the Enterprise. And that was evidence enough that in the end, everything would turn out as it should- _getting_ there was another matter entirely.

As he listened to the young man speak of his younger self and the communications officer, Spock Prime felt an emotion he had not allowed himself in years. Sadness.

He had missed so many years with his Nyota- it had taken him 15 to claim her as his. But the time they had together had been the most special of his life. She had passed peacefully, and though at times the road for them had been difficult, it was nowhere near what his younger self was facing now.

He was thankful for that. He supposed that this, too, was the universe righting itself.

For he had allowed 15 years to elapse before he could confess his desires to his Nyota, but this Spock had done so much earlier. But it seemed no matter what, there would be obstacles for them.

Time and stubbornness had been his own downfall, situation and circumstance- young Spock's. Yet he was glad to see that the couple did have an ally. And a determined one at that.

No, he could not tell James Kirk what had truly transpired between the Spock and Nyota of now- it was too personal and too painful- even for him to acknowledge what he'd seen when he briefly melded with his younger self. And so, he reiterated the same advice he'd once given on Delta Vega. And as he finished, he swore he could read a flash of fear in the Young Captain's eyes.

**II**

Sarek pondered the visage of his son that was before him on the comm-console. Though his face and tone remained as placid as ever, the child looked gaunt. His eyes sunken, and fine lines had begun to appear around his mouth and eyes.

Emotions, Sarek thought. And he contemplated what he must look like to his son.

The time re-building the civilization they had lost had been long and difficult. The work never ceasing.

As ambassador- and now current head of what remained of Vulcan- he had devoted hours to negotiating the return of artifacts on display in other worlds.

He had to call in the many investments made across the galaxy- much to the anger of the industries and planets that would be paying out. And he had also been dealing with the mental traumas that still plagued every surviving Vulcan after Nero.

It was a most difficult affair.

And as the head monarch, it had fallen to him to coordinate, correspond, and organize.

He was tired, though he was loathe to admit such a thing.

Shortly after they had arrived on the new planet, his Mother, T'Pau, had retreated to the caves, her superior mental strength taxed by the anguish she felt around her.

Sarek had never planned to take his mother's place so soon, and yet- his people needed him.

He was no longer Prince in title, but Sa'te'kru- and with such a title came great responsibility. The weight of a world, quite literally, fell on his shoulders.

Yet his son knew none of this.

And Sarek would not inform him of such. Not yet.

The child was still fragile, he well knew from the look in his eyes. Between Sarek and T'Pau they had done much to heal the gaping wounds in the young boy's heart, but some only time could fix.

And as Young Spock spoke the words to his father, Sarek had no option but to comply. Even amongst family some things were highly personal and never spoken of, but so much had passed in the S'chn T'gai clan, that Sarek felt the truth was long overdue.

"Father, I need to know…how did you and mother survive?"

He recognized the reference, of course, and the relation between the events that had transpired when his beloved Amanda was still alive, to what his son was now experiencing.

And, he could now face his shortfalls.

At the moment, this was not a conversation between ruling monarchs, nor of one from an elder to a youth. No. This was a conversation for father and son. And it was long past time Sarek made peace with the actions that still rose up on occasion to haunt him.

**III**

After Spock had exited the conversation from his father, his mind felt strangely at peace. That had certainly not been what he had expected and he felt- for the first time in months, that maybe soon, Nyota would let him in; let him explain and possibly, allow him to be with her again.

His father's last words to him were "Love takes time."

And so true, it did.

Though love was not in the Vulcan vocabulary, it was not a concept his species was unfamiliar with, he understood that now.

They had loved before the time of Surak, and love and logic were not incompatible.

And so it was with a slightly more relaxed countenance that Spock received his visitor when the door chime signaled for entry.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 13**

Jim wished feverishly for the night to end. But it would only be his luck that this night seemed to go on forever.

And he seriously dreaded what was soon to come. Subconsciously, he raised a hand to his neck, remembering the punishing blows he'd been dealt six months prior. An enraged Vulcan was not on his top 10 list of favorite things. But it seemed to be the only way to break into what Spock was thinking.

He let out a slow exhale and chimed for entry to his first officer's quarters.

**II**

He was not surprised when the Captain entered.

He had already made a semblance of peace within his mind for this to come.

There was not much the man could do to him, short of kick him off the ship, and Spock supposed after all this time- he did have it coming.

"Spock, I-"

"Captain, I-"

And Spock noticed that for the first time, Kirk actually seemed nervous. If it were any other time and place, he may have gloated- but now was clearly not appropriate for such action.

So instead, he did something uncharacteristic.

His elder self had said they were destined to be friends. The irony of the situation was not lost on him as he looked at a fidgety Jim Kirk. If there were ever a time to forge a friendship…

The phrase Baptism by fire came to mind.

**III**

"Captain, you wish to know the situation between the Lieutenant and myself."

Spock spoke so calmly that Kirk was instantly wary of his first officer. After experiencing the wrath of the Vulcan first hand and seeing glimpses of that temper weeks afterward, he felt he had every right to be wary.

"Yes, Spock. I do. I need to know that I am not about to lose three of the best officers in the fleet. I need to know so that something can be done to set whatever went wrong, right."

The calmness and matter-of-fact tone in his voice surprised even him and Kirk was surprised at the level of control he maintained right now. The Vulcan stared at him judiciously but he didn't back down. He was well aware he was in the first officer's quarters and therefore his territory. But dammit, something needed to happen soon if any good were to come of their present situation.

A long silence fell between the two men and Kirk began to feel like an insect under a microscope the longer Spock stared at him in silence.

And finally, when he was about to speak, Spock beat him to it.

"Captain, I cannot speak on what has occurred between Ny- the Lieutenant, and myself. What I can do is show you.

I am sure that you are quite familiar with my other self. And I know that it was he that instructed you to emotionally compromise me."

Kirk's face registered shock, and Spock quickly dismissed it.

"Do not think me so naïve, Captain, as to not understand the circumstances. In hindsight it was the correct course of action. I am not offended. I am also under the impression that it was my elder self who told you to come here. Do not concern yourself. I will reveal all to you without coercion. After this, I will avail myself to any such disciplinary action you deem fit. I am sure you are now aware of the Vulcan mind-meld?"

Kirk took a step back, trying to let all Spock had told him in the space of two minutes sink in.

They had never discussed the events of the Narada nor of his Captaincy and up until this point Kirk had kept Elder Spock a secret. Of course, he should have known. though. How can one keep oneself from, well…oneself? Spock was right. Hindsight was truly 20/20.

He had to admit though- this was a hell of a time to be dealing with all this now. Now...it was heavy. And there was so much going on that it was truly hard to wrap one's mind around it all.

And there was still more that Kirk would soon have revealed to him. He was not at all sure of how to proceed, and he remembered all too well the effects of the last time he had melded with Spock…he was not looking forward to it again.

He looked to his first officer, calm and placid in front of him, waiting.

And Kirk felt an inward sense of panic. Did he really want to know? What could be so bad that Spock could not even speak of it?

He suddenly felt the gravity of the situation, even if he didn't understand it. But he had to. For all their sakes. Without full knowledge he couldn't make the best decision. But suddenly, the truth felt more threatening than not knowing…and Kirk surmised in that instant- that he really _didn't _want to know.

But here they were. And there would probably never be another opportunity to truly understand his first officer and forge a semblance of a friendship like the one the Vulcan was offering now. And he knew from experience, that if he rejected the notion, and was somehow able to force the information from Spock- it could damage them both- him probably physically.

He realized it was now or never, and calming his own nerves he was finally able to reply.

"Yes Spock. Proceed."

The two men settled down in Spock's meditation corner, their faces illuminated by the still-flickering glow of the fire pot.

Kirk closed his eyes and sat cross-legged on the floor, his first officer in the same pose in front of him. He felt the heat of Spock's body on his person as the Vulcan leaned forward, extending his hand, his eyes also closed.

The warm fingers found the places they sought on Kirk's face and around him the room began to spin into a blur of reds, golds, and browns…his last conscious thought, were of the words echoing in his own head- but not in his voice…

"My mind to your mind….my thoughts to your thoughts…"

* * *

**Author's Note/Letter to the readers: Thank you all for taking the time out to review and give me your honest opinion. Thank you for telling me why you love, and hate this story. After reading through all the reviews and PM's I first have to issue an apology to you all. I have made a plot fail. I think the prevailing assumption is that Spock is a rapist and that Pon Farr is awful and brutal and evil. That is my fault because I failed to accurately convey a major point way back in Degeneration. Spock is not-nor will he ever be a rapist. Back in Degeneration I introduced something called a Ponn Vrie- and I used this to describe Sarek's violence towards Spock. I think most everyone understood that. What I failed to fully convey- was that this same affliction hit Spock too- during his Pon Farr- thus exacerbating an already bad situation. The next chapter will hopefully clear this up- but I had this realization earlier in the day during a convo with a reader. The Pon Vrie is referenced in The Prince: Degeneration, Chapter 10 and again during T'Pau's healing meld in Chapter 17. After Ascension is finished, I will be going back to redo the above referenced Chapters as well as a few more to further clarify Vrie- but to one driving point here. Spock was insane. He was not in control nor even fully aware of who or where he was. I believe this point has been made clear. So thank you all, again, for your honest opinions. I do appreciate them. It isn't enough to know that you hate something- author's need to know why. Again, the "Vrie" will be further elaborated on next chapter. Tomorrow morning (Wednesday) may be the last time I can update this story until net Monday as I am traveling. And also, The Prince: Sarek's Story has been posted.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I think this will clear up the confusion that has surrounded this work. This is not a new concept- but I think that Spock is allowing Jim to see the entire situation- in its entirety. So far we've only seen bits and snippets from everyone else's point of view. For more info on this particular affliction (which is made up) refer back to "The Prince:Degeneration- Chapters 10 and 17. I want to send Thanks to **NyotaRules** for helping me to understand the confusion around this story. I think some people got it right away, but I may have dropped the ball for others. I think this chapter will help bring this entire situation into focus for everyone. Again, this isn't a new concept- it was introduced way back in Degeneration. Now- for real this time...I am leaving. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

P.S. This is the meld.

**

* * *

  
The Prince III- Ascension**

**Chapter 14**

_It was his body but not his mind…instead there was another…a force…He could not control it and it took him…he could not fight it…he felt its hunger-shared…he knew…and was powerless to stop it…_

He was in a place so familiar and yet- so strange. His body was on fire and nothing made sense. All he knew was that he needed…needed….

"_You have no choice, Spock. You must have me. I am your only option. You need this now. Or you will die. You __will__ have me." The force of her words struck him cold, and he released her._

"_Are you a true Son of Surak? Your actions in this show you have been tainted by the off-world. Perhaps you reject me because you are __inadequate__," T'Pring knew this was a fault, but kept going. They could complete this. It had to be if she were to succeed. She continued to goad__, __"I have seen that human whore of yours. She cannot satisfy your need. It is as mine. We burn for each other. Do not fight it. To desire a human is not Vulcan. Are you human, or are you Vulcan?"_

Rejection! The pain growing stronger with each lost moment...No! He couldn't… but he needed…he needed…_Release_…And... there! Sanctuary! Something to soothe his burning body. Something to calm his troubled mind and he trembled…he was so close…so close…

_Sand shifted beneath his feet. He was awash in a sea of delirium and darkness, aware only of the fact that he was seeking something, _anything, _to stop the burning in his body. The need was great, he could no longer control it…he wanted…he needed…He _hunted... _His prey lay within those stone walls…And he would be victor…_

_Salvation_. Water to quench the fires and he drank…

And then….

_He could smell her…he paused briefly, inhaling in the scent he'd been tracking amid the dampness of the walls…she was there…his ears perked, listening…soft breathing…slow, even…His blood was on fire, and he stumbled forward like an injured animal…soon it would be over…yes… He slipped into the darkened room, observing the small figure in front of him…he drew his fingers around her face…peace…peace…_

The sound of more breaking glass filled the night; followed by crashes and snarls…suddenly, the fortress shook with sounds…an injured cry pitched into the night air as a body slammed with a loud bang against the locked doors- causing the superstructure to quake…slowly…the doors fell open…

A challenger…he would fight! He would be victor here! There was no other option…

_And then…screams…blood…so much…so much….he was being pinned. NO! They were taking her! They could not take her! Could they not see! He needed…he needed…and then…then…_

_REALIZATION….No…beloved…no…_

_Guilt. Shame. Sadness. Grief…REALIZATION… "I have killed her."_

And then…

Healing…Family…shields…restoration….acceptance….fixing…control…sobriety…

Through his daze he heard the words she spoke…

"_It is Pon Vrie…" The words were simple- alien yet familiar…_

_The force again. Stubborn. Immovable. He felt it surge within him straining to stay…No…He could not allow it! So much pain already. Two souls- one body…he had to break its hold on him…he struggled to violently and the war raged inside of him….and then….two hands…familial…and he felt strength- not his surging forth…ejecting that other…._

And…he was free…

_He couldn't hurt her again. He wouldn't. He loved Nyota. He loved her with every fiber in his being. His soul cried out for her… He wanted her to love him, to keep him. They had planned their future. Marriage- a family. Now that future was gone. He desperately wanted to cling, to hang on, but… He had to let her go._

_He leaned forward, whispering to her, "My ashayam, I love you."_

_His heart was breaking. But he had to…for her sake. He would not allow her to wake up to…this…_

_He whispered the words…_

"_Forget."_

Until…destruction…death…MOTHER!!!!! Hurt… so much pain…would it end…why…why…until….

_They moved faster now and he drove into her harder, the depth of his emotional despair controlling him. They were crying together- she on the wave of emotions radiating from him as they coursed through her body, blending with her own grief over the loss of friends, of family, of Vulcan and six billion lives. Plus... one more, scattered and lost to the galaxy…_

_The sounds of sobs and grief broke through the silence that had previously been in the room-only magnified by the impact of their bodies together...__._

_She was approaching her peak now, fully engulfed in the odd sensation of pleasure and emotional pain as the fire between them burned. Through her own tears, she saw his clearly…_

_His pace had sped up as a steady stream of sobs wracked his body and she could feel the approaching breakdown coming. His arms raised her high off of him and he moved so that she cried out._

_She was drowning now with him, their joint hurt washing over them like the waves of the sea._

_The sound of his name from her lips took him over the edge as his emotional dam broke. He could feel her muscles clenching and releasing against him, causing his own body to quake through his own tears. He heard her scream his name, the sound ringing in his ears and he was undone._

_She had found him when he was drowning and saved him. He gazed down at the sleeping form curled in his arms. It __felt__ right._

_He noticed his eyes were tight._

_He raised a hand to his face, surprised that it was wet from tears- his own…_

**II**

Jim emerged from the meld with tears coursing down his face…he was panting…struggling to catch his breath as the depths of emotional despair- not his own- reverberated through his body and he struggled in vain to reign himself in….

When he was finally able to bring some sense of order back to his mind he raised his head to look at Spock.

Who sat silently, head down. Hands uncharacteristically in his lap…

And for the first time, Jim got it. He understood. He fully understood….

He couldn't imagine a worse fate. He couldn't imagine such a curse. He didn't know why one so loyal should be made to suffer so much loss in one lifetime…

It was quiet in the room as he spoke- breaking the heaviness in the air surrounding him…One thing stood out to him the most…

"Spock…what is Pon Vrie?"

Silence. But that didn't deter him. He realized that he had been entrusted with a truth no other being would ever know. His first officer looked up then, eyes trained on him and mouth set in a grim line. Reluctantly, he began to speak.

"Every seven years- we must mate. We must mate or we die. It is called the Ponn Farr…but it was…more this time…"

His voice faded Jim forced himself to remain silent- not wanting to interrupt for fear of breaking the fragile trust between them…

"The Vrie…It claimed my father nine years ago- it is the reason I left Vulcan. I had not thought, that it could claim me too…"

"Is it a part of Pon Farr?" Jim asked quietly.

"No, it is not. Before the time of Surak, we were a violent people. Ruled by our passions. Warriors died in battle and their katras were allowed to roam free- in this time we gather at Mount Seleya.

Our minds are not open to them- until our control is so degraded that they can enter into a joining. They can become one with us…"

Realization dawned and Kirk realized exactly what had transpired. For the first time he felt he had reached true understanding of the situation in its entirety.

"It was not you..." he said quietly. "You were not in control. You had did not have a choice."

Spock had resumed his silence his head uncharacteristically bowed, hands folded in his lap and Jim began to speak his thoughts on the situation.

"Humans are not as fragile as you think we are, Spock. Sure, we aren't as strong physically. But Uhura…she's stronger…mentally. Spiritually. Emotionally. I think you should have told her the truth when you could. But you chose another option- to make her forget.

If you would have told her…Helped her to understand- the way you showed me. You may not be in the situation you're in now.

"She loves you. You know that. But she doesn't know that you love her. And you never told her why. She never saw why this happened. She just saw the how. And by covering it up- you made it worse- for the both of you."

Jim buried his head back in his hands…

Man. This was harder than he ever could have believed.

"I do not know what else to do, Jim."

He looked up in surprise. The Vulcan had finally spoken.

"I do not know how to fix what I have broken. I do not know what to say to her. She will not talk to me. She will not look at me. And when she does, it is with disgust. I do not want her to despise me. Yet, she does. I can see it in her eyes.

"And now the doctor shares her revulsion. He too, does not know. My logic does not have a rational solution to this".

Jim smiled sadly at his friend, but in his heart, he felt a new determination. Now that he knew what went wrong, he was certain that it could be fixed.

"Spock, will you allow me to share this with Bones? I think if he knew, too- he could help you reach Uhura."

He saw the Vulcan hesitate, then acquiesce.

"She does seem close to the good doctor, as she has confided in him. Your request is logical."

Kirk rose to leave, but before exiting, he stopped and turned to face his first officer. Not joking, and completely serious, he spoke once more- words he probably should have said months ago…

"Spock, I grieve with thee".

**III**

He set off with a determined stride down the still-dark corridors of the hall. God, what time was it now? 0400? 0500? No matter. He knew Alpha shift would be rising soon so he knew he needed to finish his work.

He stopped at his CMO's quarters and beeped for entry.

The doors slid open, granting access, and his eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the lights.

He found Bones sitting at the table in the living portion of the quarters, a glass of brandy in hand- staring at it darkly.

His friend looked up and then looked back down quickly.

"I had a good reason," he said gruffly, taking a swig of the brandy.

Jim collapsed in the chair on the opposite side, fatigued.

"I know why you did it, Bones."

The CMO looked up, surprised by Jim's confession.

"You do?"

"Yes, I just left Spock's"

The name re-affixed the scowl back on Bones' face.

"And I take it he had a logical reason for it?"

"No. It was illogical. It was biological. He couldn't help it. He tried to fix it- and made it worse. He loves her, Bones. And just as this is killing Uhura- it's killing him too. And the last thing he needs is you looking at him like he's a monster. You don't know what he's been through."

"And you don't know what _she's_ been through! You're _defending_ that savage?"

The brandy glass was slammed hard on the table, causing the brown liquid to crest over the edge of the glass and slosh onto the table surface as the two men stared hard at each other.

Finally, Kirk broke first.

"Bones, listen. What he went through- is biological. He had to do it- and something happened that made it much worse than it should have been. Vulcan's aren't humans. They are not like us. They have different mores and customs and beliefs...Damn it Bones! You're a doctor! I shouldn't be explaining this to you! All I am saying is that what Spock did- he did out of love for her and not out of concern for himself. He wanted to protect her from him. And he failed. And she doesn't know why he did what he did. And she won't let him explain. I think if she knew- it would give her some closure...his voice trailed off- frustrated at his own outburst and when he resumed his tone was softer.

"And him, too. That's all I'm saying. We need to give them the opportunity for closure. And then go from there. Will you help me?"

The doctor sighed, then resumed his swig of the brandy.

"She wants closure, Jim. But I really don't know how she'll take it. I'll talk to her. I have to, anyway- after what happened tonight. I don't even know how she'll react to me. I told her I wouldn't tell."

"And you didn't Bones. Spock did."

"Yeah, well, inciting a fight in the middle of the hall probably won't endear her to my confidence."

"Just try, Len. That's really all we can do"

It was two hours before the start of his shift when Jim was finally able to return to his own quarters.


	15. Chapter 15

Good morning. I am back. I will say this. Thank you all for sharing your honest opinions. I do greatly appreciate it, because if it weren't for your honestly- I would never have known what I needed to do as a writer to make sure everyone was on the same page. This story is emotionally exhausting. I understand that. I understand that it is emotionally exhausting for you to read- it is exhausting for me to write. I am tired. We are now at the beginning of the end of this work. And I hope to have it finished by next Friday. So we will be moving quickly. If you have yet to read "The Prince: Sarek's story" please do so. "T'Pring's Story" will be up...maybe by the end of the day or tomorrow. I want this story done. Now. But I do not want to rush it- so look for updates on the weekends. With that said...the story continues. And starts (after the endless night) on a new day, and for Nyota- an awakening of sorts. BTW, I am nervous about this chapter...but I feel that it is time...I am sure you all will let me know.

**

* * *

  
The Prince III- Ascension**

**Chapter 15  
**

Nyota awoke feeling better than she had in months. She hadn't thought that she would come to depend on another person so entirely. But confessing to Dr. McCoy had relieved such a burden from her soul. She felt lighter, physically and spiritually.

She still wasn't looking forward to seeing Spock. She didn't think that would ever change- he'd hurt her so deeply. But she could now at least start the process of learning to cope with it.

As she rose from the bed, she found herself _really_- for the first time in months- looking at things somewhat more objectively.

She had literally poured her heart out to McCoy and in doing so, she had come to a couple of truths herself. It was amazing that, after months of grieving her own losses, she had gone from a place of reaction to a place of contemplation- she was worlds away from where she had been.

She supposed that eventually everyone, no matter the situation- got tired of hurting. She had. It was too taxing to hold to anger-no matter how much she wanted to. The depression was killing her- and she was just too fucking tired to do it anymore. And releasing it- at least, the way she had- gave her a new-found sense of freedom. She had prayed to live again- and live she would.

All this time she had firmly believed that it was the physical assault that had hurt her the most. She hadn't known why he'd done it and- even now- she did not believe there was a strong enough reason to EVER justify that.

The physicality of it was so wrong- but what hurt her the most, she now realized…was the mental invasion.

He had taken away her choice.

The ability to choose for herself and to make up her own mind. Instead, he had chosen _for _her. After all that they had been through- he didn't trust her to make her own decision. She wondered now how she would have reacted if she'd woke up in a Vulcan hospital. Would she have been as angry? Would she have wanted him arrested? Could he even be arrested? Well, the answer to that question was certainly no. But if she were 100-percent honest with herself… It wasn't really what he'd said- and that had been very little because she hadn't allowed him the opportunity to say anything.

She walked to her restroom and entered the shower- setting it to sonic. It seemed more appropriate now- water was used for cleaning, but sonic went deeper. It was more of a purging of the essence of the problem.

She remembered how he felt inside her- both inside her body and inside her mind. They moved together so naturally and he fit- like she was made for him and he for her. And that night- right after Vulcan was destroyed and she saw him and she went to him and it was so natural for her to do so- to comfort him. To hold him…to…To…love him.

And with a pang in her heart, she realized what had really done her in- _love_. She had loved him. She had placed so much of her trust in him. He was a part of her and the knowledge that she'd loved a man who had never felt her worthy enough to fully let her in- it _hurt_.

He should have told her who he was.

He should have told her he was married.

He should have told her that he would one day be very capable of almost killing her.

He should have told her that he would one day be selfish enough to make her forget about it.

All those nights they had spent together- she had laid herself bare before him. Physically, mentally and emotionally, and she had thought- foolishly, she now realized- that he had done the same for her.

But he was Vulcan. And she should have known better. Yes, she knew he was half-human- but he had been raised to repress his human side. She had thought that she was the one to bring it out- but that trip to Vulcan had shown her exactly who- and _what_- he was.

He was Vulcan. Quite literally.

She sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom and dressed for the day.

She supposed this was the last stage of grieving- acceptance. And she remembered a saying her grandmother had taught her- it was ancient, but it held so much meaning and now for the first time, she truly understood it as she recited it silently.

"Lord grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."

So maybe she wasn't over it, and part of her knew she may never be. But she could at least start the process of moving on.

With a resolve she hadn't felt in months, Nyota exited her quarters and headed to the mess hall to grab a quick bite before her stint on the bridge.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Alright. This chapter gets us moving faster now to the ending. It is coming. "The Prince: T'Pring's Story" is now up. And I will also be posting a fic order on my profile page. Here we go. The fall out from the fight. And the continuation of a new day. Another nervous chapter here.

**

* * *

  
The Prince III: Ascension**

**Chapter 16  
**

"Now approaching Neutral Zone," the disembodied voice echoed throughout the bridge as the ship's crew looked out into the vastness of the space before them.

There was tension, flowing from being to being at the thought of what they were about to do. All felt it- except maybe, the lone feminine figure on board.

The Commander stepped towards the female, who gazed out at the expanse of stars before them.

"It is beautiful, is it not?"

"To admire that which is considered beautiful is an illogical course- for beauty alone is not a fair determinant of a positive or negative outcome."

The Commander sighed as he studied the beauty before him.

The female's head turned and dark eyes rose to his own.

_Our cousins…_the commander thought_. A waste of a beautiful species that cannot appreciate even its own. It is a shame such destruction befell them._

She stood and immediately faced forward yet again and the Commander dispensed any romantic notions he may have held towards her. It would be impossible, he could tell.

_The curse of logic_. He thought and was immediately thankful for having been born Romulan.

He tried another tactic- the unspoken distance between them leaving no room for misinterpretation.

"We will be arriving to the first point of attack." He spoke, his tone low, in confidence.

He was testing her mettle.

"Would you like to watch?"

He had thought to possibly rattle her- shake her logic a bit. He had not anticipated her real reaction.

T'Pring turned to the Romulan Commander and a slow, sly smile stretched across her beautiful, yet stoic features.

The Romulan felt a cold chill run through his overly heated body at the sight.

"Yes. Very much so."

**II**

Thehalls were buzzing with the latest in what seemed a never-ending stream of conversation. When most of the 430 crew had enrolled in Starfleet, they had been lured by tales of constant adventure with only moments to spare before the next great calamity ensued- but the reality of the situation was that, the inverse was true.

Long bouts of monotony mixed with the occasional burst of action.

It left plenty of time for gossip. And a Starship was the perfect container for any and all conversation-large or small.

And so the gossip train ran on- the latest bit being about the CMO and the Ship's first officer, and a fight between them in the wee hours of the morning.

As Nyota settled down in a corner of the mess hall with her breakfast, she was soon joined by two other women- Janice Rand and Christine Chapel.

She had known the other women briefly and in passing back at the academy, but aside from Gaila, she had never really made any other friends- female, that is.

But Gaila was gone now, and here she was- the only female bridge officer and department head. It made her intimidating to most of the other women. And with the exception of McCoy's head nurse and Kirk's yeoman, no one else really spoke to her.

It left them- she thought with a twinge of irony as the two women settled in- in a very unique situation. They were the three most senior women aboard this ship.

It really was a man's world, she thought resentfully.

"So is it true?" Rand asked, sliding into the booth by Nyota.

"Is what true?" she questioned between bite-fulls of yogurt.

"That Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy got into a fight last night!" Chapel said taking the seat opposite to Nyota.

"A fight?"

"Yeah. It's all over the ship. Apparently McCoy went to Spock's room and they exchanged words about some woman and the fight was on!"

Christine illustrated with making a fist and punching it into the opened palm of her other hand.

"Although, Janice said thoughtfully, "Commander Spock doesn't seem to be the type to fight over a woman- let alone be interested in one. I mean…I remember back at the academy all the girls wanted him, but he just wasn't interested. I don't think he's capable of anything like a relationship."

"I think he's asexual," Christine added.

Nyota had stopped eating now and her attention was solely focused on Janice and Christine. She was trying very hard to appear interested, but disinterested at the same time. Inwardly though, she was growing more and more furious by the minute.

"What did they say about a woman?" she asked nonchalantly.

Christine picked it back up.

"Well something about what Mr. Spock did to some woman. Don't know who the mystery female is though. But it sounded like maybe it was a person McCoy was close to- but I just think that someone was misinformed. Anyway, it's just talk. For all anyone knows, Mr. Spock may have inadvertently insulted McCoy's mother! You know that Vulcan does have a way with words."

Christine finished consuming her breakfast and the conversation soon switched to other topics.

But Nyota had stopped listening.

She rose from the table and bade the other ladies goodbye.

She quickly dumped the remainder of her breakfast into the recycler.

There was 10 minutes before her shift started. Long enough to detour to Medical Bay. She had some very choice words to say to the "good" doctor.

Doctor-patient confidentiality her ass!

**III**

He had known as soon as he rose for his shift that it would only be a matter of time before Uhura began to seek him out, and he felt awful. He had sworn to her that what she had revealed to him the night before would stay between them- and on the surface, he had not broken that pact- but he was well aware that his actions toward Spock would lead her to a different conclusion.

McCoy remembered the way he had found her the previous evening- such a lone figure, radiating such grief and pain and misery, and the way that she had cried herself unconscious.

Waking only to confide in him and release that pain unto him.

She had revealed her inner most secrets and he'd…reacted emotionally. Not as a doctor but as a friend. A father.

Oh, who was he kidding? He really had been about "defending her honor". And if there was one thing McCoy knew from the Nyota Uhura of the academy days- she could damn well do that herself.

But last night it had been a show of machismo and the one thing he knew she wouldn't appreciate was someone else fighting her battles for her.

So he wasn't surprised when she stormed into his office and immediately barked her orders.

"Computer, lock door and commence sound-proofing."

McCoy's sardonic inner-voice remarked on how frequently the ship's sound-proofing system had been employed recently.

She sat down in the chair across from his desk, arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared at him.

It was such a change from the almost-empty facial expressions he'd become accustomed to seeing her with for the past few months, that a part of him welcomed the glare.

"_Well_?"

Her tone was sharp and it snapped him out of his thoughts and brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Uhura, I'm sorry. There is really no excuse and I'm not gonna offer up one. I reacted to what you told me. I was angry. I was only thinking about what I would do if something like that happened to Joanna…"

Her glare softened a bit, but still- she remained upset.

"Len, you swore! What happened to Doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Uhura, I didn't tell anything! It was between me and Spock. Jim broke up the fight and-"

He watched as her expression paled visibly.

"Jim knows?"

He winced at her reaction and found himself searching for the words to fully explain what exactly had happened. He started slowly.

"Yes…Jim knows- but I didn't tell him anything. It was…Spock. Spock told him- about what happened…"

His voice trailed off, and he watched her processing the information he put forth.

There was a flurry of emotions across her face. Fear, anger, betrayal, hurt and finally…resignation.

"So what now, Doctor?"

Her voice was softer now and her arms no longer folded, instead placed in her lap.

She looked so vulnerable and McCoy felt his heart ache for her. But he had told Jim he'd do this…so he must…

"Uhura…these past few months…have been really hard for you…and Jim feels…well…there comes a point where something has to change. And he's trying to do what's best for the crew…"

"What about _me_?! What about doing what's right for _me_?! Let me guess, Len. It's either Spock or me right? One of us has to go."

Her anger returned full force and there was indignation in her tone. He felt awful, but he had to keep going.

"No. Jim doesn't want to have to make that choice. We're the best damned command crew in the fleet. He knows that. You know that. I know that, and Spock knows it…Uhura…he…he wants you two to meet. To talk. I don't know Spock's side of this. As far as I'm concerned, there is no excuse. But Jim seems convinced… And…"

He hesitated with his next words.

"And I think it may be good for you to confront him- to talk directly to him and to say your peace. But that decision is no one's to make but yours."

She looked back at him now, her face laced in practiced calm. He couldn't tell what she was thinking now.

She rose to leave.

"Is that all, Doctor?"

"Yes."

She walked to the door and before she could exit, he called out-

"Uhura- we need your answer. Soon. But any decision you make- we will respect it. And to let you know- No matter what happens, your position aboard this ship is safe. Spock has already said that if it comes down to it- he'll be the one to leave."

She didn't reply as she exited and McCoy rested back in his chair.

He let out a long sigh and reached under the desk for his secret stash.

Sometimes…he thought…being CMO was the most fucked job on the ship.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: **In the words of New Chapter..."write, publish...DUCK!" Okay. I know I previously said I wanted this done by next Friday...I don't think that's going to happen. I have hit a wall here. We are almost to the end...and I have my ending in mind...but am drawing a blank on how to get there. So...just like a do in all my stories, I am opening the floor for ideas. Any and all are welcome- the last Chapter of this work (or rather, the Epilogue) is already written... note the title of the work "Ascension" - to rise above. I know I have spoiled people with the daily updates...they are slowing now, as you can see. I want this done so I can move on- but I also want it to remain true to what I feel has been THE overarching theme of the piece, "TO Get to Heaven...You have to Go Through Hell". That is what drives this, in all its brutal honestly and emotional turmoil. I want to get to heaven here. And I don't want anything to seem rushed. This story has taken place over a story-time span of nine years- plus. The last two stories have been about 6-months. Keep that in mind. Thank you all._ With that said... "Write...publish...Duck!"

P.S. I am following the advice of several people who said they wanted to see me write more in the TOS Universe...that story "The Women He Loved" is coming either tonight or tomorrow. Go to the TOS side or look under my profile to find it.

**

* * *

  
The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 17**

There was no warning. No time to run for cover before the first blasts destroyed the small settlement.

They couldn't even radio for help.

By the time the second post was destroyed, Command knew something was amiss.

They barely had time to send out a distress call before the third blast sent blazes of fire throughout the outpost- incinerating everyone, and everything in its wake.

All that remained was the small homing beacon that continued transmitting distress- until the fires engulfed and destroyed it too…

**II**

He was amazed he'd made it through the night on less than two hours of sleep. Really. This wasn't the academy anymore. And now that he had a real job- with real responsibility- he found he needed sleep more and more just to function properly. Today though- he would have to depend on liquid cocaine- the crap the replicators served as "coffee". Already an hour into his shift on the bridge he'd had two cups- and had just sent Yeoman Rand for a third.

It was quiet this morning and…if he were to dare think it- relatively peaceful.

The doors to the bridge swooshed open and he saw Uhura enter. He knew not to call her by her first name.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

He waited, watching her.

She turned to him, mouth set in a straight line. She nodded tersely and immediately moved to her post to begin working the monitors.

_So, Bones talked with her, then_. He mused, swiveling around in his chair to watch the stars glide by in the viewer.

It really was a beautiful sight. Strange how lately he had rarely taken the time to admire space.

One could get lost in the glowing blackness of light and dark…

He didn't know how much time had passed when Uhura called for his attention.

"Captain, I have a transmission here but I can't distinguish it- it's a beacon of some kind but the signal is degraded…It sounds like an emergency…"

Her brow was furrowed in concentration as skilled hands continued working the controls, trying to boost and locate the signal to discover the source.

He rose from his perch in the center of the bridge to walk back to her station.

"Anything yet, Uhura?"

The bridge crew's attention was now focused on them as she worked to make out the signal- all traces of any other problems vanished as they worked. The focus was now on locating the beacon's source.

"Nothing, sir- it's too degraded…I can't make it out."

It was purely instinctive as he made his next move- all personal problems could be placed on hold. He went to the intercom on his chair- pressing the page button. He needed officers right now- professionals.

"Commander Spock to the bridge. Immediately."

**III**

He had no idea why he was being summoned, but he dressed quickly and exited his room into the corridor.

He could see the maintenance staff- busy repairing the damage that he and the doctor had wreaked the previous night, and he felt ashamed at his role in the altercation.

Quickly banishing such thoughts to the back of his mind, he caught the turbo lift and in minutes- he was striding onto the bridge.

It had been several weeks since he had been on the bridge together with the Captain and Nyota, and the sight of the two of them next to one another, heads down and brows furrowed in concentration cast a sense of wistfulness about him that he again dismissed.

***

"Yes, Captain?" The two had been so engrossed in what they were doing that neither had heard his entrance.

The captain looked up from his perch over the Lieutenant's shoulder.

"Spock, Lieutenant Uhura has intercepted some sort of transmission but we can't figure out what it is. We need your help."

Jim reached out to hand Spock the extra ear-comm and as he moved forward to take it- that also meant moving close to Nyota.

His body nearly froze as soon as he entered her sphere of proximity.

But instead of being met with waves of hostility and anger- which had previously occurred, today he felt… something else…trepidation, yes…but also…

He did not have the time to analyze it before she began speaking to him about the transmission. He soon settled into the chair next to her as they began working to decipher exactly what the sensitive instruments on the Enterprise had picked up.

**IV**

She heard the bridge doors open. She heard Kirk speaking to someone else. And she felt another presence- warmer and bigger than Kirk's- enter her personal space. But she could not think of that now.

She had a job to do. All personal feelings had to be pushed aside. She did not become Chief Communications Officer for nothing. And she would show them that she could deal with this. She _would _deal with this…

And as she worked by him…she realized that although it was difficult, it was not impossible. He did not touch her. They worked and spoke in a way that was strictly business. And she found…she could do this…she could do strictly business.

And while a part of her inwardly shivered with all the negativity she'd felt for months…a part of her was just tired of it all …that was the part that was bound and determined to move on… and before she knew it, she was swept back up into her work, whispering softly to him as they worked together so close- but not touching…and it was as natural to her as it had been back at the academy…They had a job to do. There may be lives at stake. And she had to focus on the task at hand- all else was now irrelevant. She was a Professional. An officer. And she had earned her right to be here.

**V**

Kirk paced the bridge, nervously waiting on the two officers to reach some kind of consensus on the transmission. They spoke in hushed, whispered tones as they worked side-by-side.

And that made him stop mid pace-

They were working. _Side-by-side._

Neither looked standoffish or uncomfortable and for a moment- just a brief second- he had a flashback of what he'd seen on the transporter room back on their suicide mission against Nero.

He noticed too, that there wasn't any tension emanating from them. They seemed completely at-ease- and totally engrossed in their work.

He hoped this truce of sorts would last.

His musings were interrupted abruptly when Spock stood up and addressed him, Uhura standing by his side.

His first officer's jaw was set and Kirk immediately knew something was wrong.

"Captain, we need to set an immediate course for the Neutral Zone. Astra Five has been attacked."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Alright. I am back from hiatus. Finally, finally I have settled on the remaining plot for this story. I am not even going to offer a guesstimate at how many chapters are left. I cannot tell you. I got two (just two!) chapters done this weekend. I want to thank AtanaM for the assistance with getting the plot flowing again, and Aphrodite for her beta work. And with that...here we go._

**

* * *

The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 18**

"Captain, we're hailing, but there's been no reply on any frequency."

Uhura sat at her station, brow furrowed in concentration and fingers artfully working the controls.

Kirk was pacing back and forth on the bridge- the tap, tap of his boots the physical manifestation of his growing concern and worry.

They were now in orbit around Astra Five- had been for over an hour, and still- nothing.

The mechanical hum of the Enterprise and the beeps and whirs of the controls filled the tense silence among the bridge crew. As if there hadn't been enough of a sign that something was wrong with this situation before- there was definitely one now.

Suddenly Uhura turned from her console excitedly.

"I have something!"

"Put it on speaker, Lieutenant." Kirk replied, and suddenly the room was filled with intense static. The sound crackled and popped. Through the haze of noise, they barely made out a voice coming through. It sounded weak and frail.

"Enterprise…attack…dead…"

The hiss of static grew louder, and though the voice continued to try and speak, it was soon drowned out by a deafening explosion.

The loud _boom!_ reverberated off the walls of the bridge, causing the crew to wince as it hit their ears.

And soon, there was nothing. A brief silence reigned once again as they contemplated the fate of the scientists on the planet below.

"Mr. Spock, scan for any signs of another ship in the vicinity and check for humanoid life on the surface," Kirk directed.

"Already computed Captain, there is nothing."

That moment, Kirk made up his mind.

"Spock, Uhura, come with me. Sulu- page Dr. McCoy and two members of security to meet us in the transporter room. Full firepower. Phasers set to kill.

"Chekov, you have the con- keep an eye out. Something's not right here. Alert immediately if anything so much as an asteroid comes into the proximity."

"Aye, Captain," came four replies.

All faces were set in grim lines as the threesome strode quickly off the bridge. Not speaking or looking at one another- and a single focus binding them together- to learn what happened on Astra Five.

**II**

"Commander, the cloaking shields are holding. They cannot see or detect us."

The Romulan ship hovered directly under the Enterprise, and all was silent as they watched the larger vessel scan the planet below. The crew was nervous. They were well aware that they were about to incite war with the federation- and while it had been weakened by Nero, it was still a formidable foe. But this mission had been declared a necessary evil- for if they were to ensure their planet's survival in the future, they had to act now.

All sets of eyes strayed to the lone female on board. The lone Vulcan amongst a group of Romulans. Both of the same blood- but vastly different in culture and ideology.

No one, aside from the Commander, knew the purpose of her presence. But a Vulcan willingly forsaking her culture was a danger- had she been Romulan, she would die for her actions. But whatever her worth- it would yet be seen. And so judgment would be withheld- for now.

The contemplative quiet was broken by another report:

"Commander, six have beamed down to the planet."

From his station next to the female- in front of the view screen- the Commander turned. His consort turned around too.

"Excellent. Prepare to beam us down as well." He turned to face his companion and, offering her an arm and a smile, he tilted his head with a menacing smile.

"Shall we, T'sai?"

"I am not one yet- but with your assistance, I will be soon." T'Pring replied to the honorific, ignoring the gesture and moving briskly towards the rear of the bridge, towards the transport room.

The Commander's smirk fell from his face as he followed behind her, swearing under his breath.

The two moved quickly through the halls of the bridge and entered the transport room. Twenty guards were already at their stations, waiting for orders.

It was T'Pring who spoke them.

"You will take the Vulcan. But do not kill him. Capture the others- and save the human female for me. He will need convincing."

Nods of acknowledgment came as the response as the party began stepping up onto the transporter.

T'Pring moved to her position as well, bending down to strap a phaser to her thigh.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Commander barked, looking down at her. She met his glare with a steely one of her own.

"I am going to take back what is rightfully mine," she said calmly.

He wasn't swayed.

"This is a battle, Vulcan. Your kind finds violence detestable. It would be best if you remain on-board. We will send for you when we have your mate."

She looked at him with a gaze so hard he shivered. This was not the typical Vulcan female- he had known this already. But there was something behind that gaze- something dark and menacing- that stopped him further….

"I am going down. Regardless of your opinion on the matter." T'Pring replied curtly.

He acquiesced, stepping up beside her on the platform.

A second later they were immersed in a swirling mass of light and energy.

**III**

The Enterprise landing party was met with utter destruction as they materialized on the surface of Astra. What had once been a sprawling research compound was now scorched earth. The twisted shards of warped metal rose like jagged knives in the air, and the burning embers of buildings now decimated, greeted their eyes as the acrid smell of flame and smoke met their nostrils.

The surface was cragged and cratered with impact blasts- and it was abundantly clear there had been no advance warning of attack. The scientists had been defenseless.

The crew walked slowly, phasers drawn as they surveyed the mass of tangled metal and still-simmering hotspots around them.

They had beamed down into what remained of the courtyard in the center of the compound.

"Fan out, in a circle- cover as much ground as possible. Search for something- _anything_- that can help us out here. And stay alert and in contact at all times," Kirk ordered, his unease with the situation growing with every passing moment.

"Aye, Captain," came the collected response.

Each member of the landing party had been outfitted with tricorders. And although seemingly random- each member of the party had been chosen for their particular set of skills.

McCoy for autopsy. Uhura for interpretation and identification of species. Spock to assist with data recovery. They were all well-trained in hand-to-hand combat- especially his security officers Smith and Wesson- he had trained them himself back at the academy when he was assistant instructor in advanced hand-to-hand. He trusted this group. And though he could never be considered an omnipotent being- he had a feeling he would need all of them.

Breaking away from the initial formation, Kirk began walking towards one of the decimated compounds. Stepping over still-burning debris he slowly stepped towards what remained of an entry-way.

The door was mangled and half-collapsed, and he reached out cautiously- and immediately jumped back. It was scalding hot.

Whoever had done this- it had not been very long ago.

Regrouping, he looked around for something to pry the door open with. Spying what looked to be a steel bar on the ground, he knelt down and passed his hand over it- checking…cool.

He grabbed it and went to the door to pry it open.

He strained against the force, prying…prying…he expended a final grunt and the door gave.

He peered in.

The halls were darkened – illuminated only by the sparks and cracks and hisses of live wires hanging down. It was smoky.

He cautiously stepped inside, and his foot hit something soft- he looked down and immediately drew back in horror at the sight.

A body.

Male- dressed in a tattered blue jumpsuit. It was laying face down right inside the door, and Kirk felt himself grow hot with anger.

This man had died- either trying to get in or out. It didn't matter. It was a senseless death. A slaughter.

He gripped his phaser tighter and took a deep breath to calm himself. It would not do to focus on that now.

He began moving forward again into darkness listening for any signs of life.

Suddenly, his communicator chirped to life and he heard Chekov's voice come through loud and clear. The next few seconds seemed to pass in a haze.

"Keptain! We're showing life signs beaming onto the planet! I repeat- unauthorized beam down! Keptain, do you copy?"

He had no time to reply as all around him he heard the sounds of shouts and phaser fire going off outside.

He began running back down the halls to the outside. Upon stepping out, he was immediately greeted by the sight of twenty armed Romulans opening fire on his crew.


	19. Chapter 19

_Just a reminder to everyone and a note to everyone who is a first-time reader and just discovering this work: This is the 3rd Installment of a three part series (with individual outtakes) Here's the order: 1) The Prince: Degeneration 2) The Prince: Absolution 3) The Prince: Ascension. For a complete list, please visit my profile page (which I have finally taken the time to update and post on) Thank you to everyone still hanging in here. As you see- we are moving in to the close...eventually. Thank you to my Beta Aphrodite-and again to AtanaM whose lovely recommendations at the end of Chapter 18 which is proving to be my catalyst for bringing this massive work to a close. _

**

* * *

The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 19  
**

Spock had taken cover behind the remnants of one of the outposts. All around him the blasts were going off as his crew mates fired back against the onslaught. But they were outnumbered. His mind whirred with a mass of data and statistics. He figured they would be able to hold off their attackers for 17.68 minutes and 32 seconds until they were overcome.

A sudden burst of fire was sent in his direction, and he quickly ducked his head up to return it- jetting back under the protective covering just as two blasts skimmed past his head.

Romulans.

The why's and how's of this attack escaped him, but he could not focus on that now. They must find a way to safety. He peeked his head up over the stone slab he was currently behind. Doing a quick scan of the area showed Dr. McCoy on his far left was currently engaged in a fire battle approximately 25 meters away.

The doctor was also ducked down in the remnants of one of the destroyed buildings.

He looked right- and the sight made his heart lurch.

_Nyota!_

She was 30 meters away, currently engaging with two Romulans. She did not have her phaser, and had resorted to hand-to-hand combat- but was quickly being overtaken. He saw one of them raise his arm and back-hand her.

His mind did not process his next set of actions.

Before he could even think about it fully he was up quickly and running, ducking the flurry of fresh blasts and flying dirt and debris from the impact at the fire-power aimed his way as he made his way towards her.

He was breathing hard- his focus locked on a single-minded task. As he jumped to clear a toppled pole he was hit by what felt like a surge of electricity - the impact shocked his body hard, causing him to seize in mid air and then…

He was falling…falling...the sound of a scream met his ears as he landed with bone-crushing thud on the ground. His last conscious sensations were of the intense pain wracking his body, the sound of a frantic voice coming across his communicator, and her scream ringing in his ears before blackness engulfed him.

**II**

"Landing party, come in! Landing party, come in! Status report!"

Kirk screamed into his communicator as he began running around the back-side of the compound. All the action was situated in the middle and he went undetected as he moved in and out, trying to find an opening to distract the Romulans and get to his crew.

The firefight was still going strong and suddenly Kirk found an opening- he darted between the remnants of two walls that formed an artificial barrier and was soon back at the middle of the compound. Cocking his phaser, he opened fire on the three guards in front of him.

They were facing away, focused on an unseen target in front of them and had not seen him. Immediately, he opened fire and seconds later, the Romulans fell.

There was a commotion on the other side of the compound and he looked up- just in time to see Uhura being overpowered by two guards- and the sight of his first officer being shot while trying to get to her.

It happened so fast he almost couldn't process it all.

He leapt up and began running across the courtyard- leaving himself vulnerable to fire- but there was none.

Instead, the Romulans turned and did something totally unexpected.

Grabbing Spock's lifeless body, and Uhura's, they all turned simultaneously as the white lights of a transporter beam took them away.

Chekov's voice rang out over the communicator.

"Keptain! A plasma trail has been located! A ship! A cloaked ship just jumped to warp! Keptain! Keptain, do you copy?"

He barked his orders tersely.

"Enterprise, beam us up. I repeat- beam us up _now_!"

He had no time to see which of his crew was still living or dead as the familiar white lights and energy engaged him.

**III**

His vision solidified again, and he was once again on-board the Enterprise.

McCoy was on his left, and Smith on his right- Wesson was on the floor bleeding profusely.

Moving off the transporter pad he wiped at his mouth- tasting the strange metallic flavor- blood. When had he busted his lip? He did not know. He appraised his landing party. All were tattered and filthy. McCoy had what looked like a long scar across his right eyebrow-a phaser graze. And Smith was clutching his left arm- he had been shot.

Heedless of his own injury, McCoy bent down to the man on the ground; waving his tricorder across his body. He did not even have to give the order before the medical team burst into the room with stretchers.

Both Wesson and Smith were immediately carried off to sickbay as Kirk made his way to the bridge.

His movements were hurried as he made his way to the comm unit on the wall- hitting the button to the bridge.

"Sulu, engage warp and go after that ship! Follow it across the Neutral zone if you have to. The Romulans have taken Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura!"

"Got it, sir!"

Came Sulu's reply, and he felt the ship give a slight lurch as it jumped into warp- following the plasma trail of the Romulan vessel.

**IV**

His mind whirled as he paced the bridge anxiously. How had the Romulans gotten the ability to remain cloaked while beaming? And _why_ had they taken Spock and Uhura? What did they want with them? He did not understand the reason for the kidnapping, but he now knew that the attack on Astra Five had been a trap. He had an inkling of why the Romulans would want Spock- he of all people could understand the rationale behind that- but _Uhura_? Why the two of them together, when they could have easily killed her?

They now knew the ship was heading back to Romulus, and that posed an entirely new set of problems. How to get his officers back? Now that he had had a moment to calm down from the heat of the moment, he realized they could not cross over without being detected. As soon as they entered Romulan space they would be spotted.

It would not do to have his ship captured before he could rescue his officers…

"Now approaching Neutral Zone, Captain," came Sulu's report.

"Halt ship." He ordered, an idea slowly forming in his brain.

"Sir?" came Sulu's confused reply.

"I said, halt ship." He said tersely.

"Aye, Captain" came the weary response. And the ship came to a full stop- hovering at the Romulan/Federation border.

"Await further instructions." He spoke across the bridge. A responding Yes, sir met his ears as he moved to the turbo lift.

As he entered, McCoy's voice came over the comm. Unit he was still wearing.

"Jim? Jim, are you there?"

"Yes, Bones. How are Smith and Wesson?"

His question was met with a hesitant silence- uncharacteristic of his normally-craggy best friend.

"Bones? What is it?" He asked, growing alarmed.

"Jim- Smith is alright. We've got him stabilized in a medical coma. But Wesson- he's dead, Jim."

_He's dead, Jim._

The words echoed dully in his head as he processed them.

He'd lost a crewman. They had lost an entire colony. His anger coalesced into something greater. Determination. Too many people had died already. He would do everything in his power- and outside of it- to ensure that two more did not meet the same fate.

"Jim, Jim are you there?"

McCoy's voice came over the system.

"Yeah Bones, I'm here," he replied through gritted teeth. "I need you and Scotty to meet me in the conference room in thirty minutes. Kirk out."

He abruptly shut the comm off as he made his way to his quarters.

He needed to make a series of calls. He could only hope that everything he needed could be secured quickly. He didn't know much- but what he _did_ know told him that the Romulans valued Spock- and that his value would hopefully keep him and Uhura alive long enough for them to be rescued.

Arriving in his quarters, he sat down at his comm unit.

"Computer, cease recording. Encrypt message. Relay Ambassador Spock of Vulcan and Admiral Pike of Starfleet- mark Urgent."

In a matter of minutes, the wizened face of a Vulcan elder appeared. A minute later- the weathered face of the admiral came on screen.

He met both with his lips in a tense line.

"Gentleman, a problem has come up. And I can't fix it alone…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Alright. We are now down to the wire here. The end is getting closer...I promise...but I have run into a bit of a problem. It seems I have written myself into a box- as in, I am kinda stuck (again). I am really trying to have this monster wrapped up by new year's...**

**Thanks again to Aphrodite, and Atana- and New Chapter! Whose comments should really go into the "Spark Notes for The Prince" guide.  
**

**

* * *

  
The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 20**

He awoke to a strange feeling of disorientation. And he somehow knew, even through his haze, that he was no longer on Astra Five- nor was he aboard the Enterprise.

Slowly his vision began to clear and he heard voices- drawing closer.

What had previously been a sea of swirling hues of gray and black now began to coalesce into objects as he brought his body up from the cold floor.

A cell. He was locked in some kind of cell.

He moved to stand- and as he did so, a stinging pain shot through his body and he gasped out loud as he collapsed onto the cold floor again- he'd been hit by a stunner.

He counted backwards from 100 as he worked to control the pain in his body.

"He is awake. Call for the Commander." He heard the thick accent and identified it as Romulan- the tongue of a lower caste.

This time, instead of moving to stand, he shifted into a sitting position on the floor, folding his legs under him in the familiar form of meditation.

Slowly he opened his eyes to examine his surroundings.

The cell was small- with a metal bed mounted on the wall. No mattress. Aside from that there was no other furnishing.

He sniffed the air- ah, dirt.

He deduced he was underground. Which meant that a) he was on a planet, and judging from the guards- b) he was on Romulus.

Gathering himself, he began to go back over the moments that led to this point.

The receipt of the distress call from Astra Five. Arriving onto the planet to witness the destruction. The ambush. The firefight…and...

_Nyota!_

With a start he stood up quickly and moved to the front of the cell.

"Where is she?!" He shouted with a burst of rage.

The two guards on the opposite side had not anticipated his speed, and jumped back from the bars quickly- phasers pointed to administer another painful stun.

They didn't have to- for as they were about to pull the trigger, the heavy thud of boots and the click-click of a much lighter tread approached.

"Put down your weapons." The first voice aimed at the guards.

Slowly, still eyeing the Vulcan warily, the guards lowered their phasers.

Spock stood against the cell bars, glowering at his captors. Until…

His glower faded into something akin to shock as the second voice and very familiar face came into his line of sight.

A face he thought had perished on Vulcan.

Shock soon coalesced into an anger he had only felt once before- the same anger towards Nero when he destroyed Vulcan…it was an anger he could not control and he found that he did not want to- he was furious as he gazed into the smiling visage of the single female that had single-handedly brought so much grief and pain and misery into his life…

T'Pring.

**II**

She awoke on the cold surface of a floor. Her head was pounding, and she gingerly raised a hand to her face. She winced as her fingers grazed the place where she'd been hit by the butt of the weapon they'd used to knock her out.

She started counting backwards to focus the intense pain in her head. 99…98…97….

She repeated the numbers until the pain became a dull throb and she could begin to try to focus her vision.

The mass of grey and black hues slowly coalesced into objects and through the darkness, and she found that she was in a cell.

She stood to her feet. Reaching her hands in front of her to feel. She moved forward until she felt something cold and round. She moved her hands around. There were many of these. _Bars, _she determined.

Feeling around for something to grab on to in the darkness, she began walking to the left. Until she hit something else- still cool to the touch, but solid now. And rigid…she moved along it until she felt another corner. Then another.

Stone.

She was in a stone cell, somewhere…

She dared not call out. Instead, she focused her mind on the immediate events before she was knocked out.

They had received the distress call from Astra Five. Beamed down to the surface only to be met with destruction and then…Ambush! She remembered taking cover behind the remnants of one of the burned buildings and then two Romulans had advanced on her. She remembered fighting them off until…

With a start her eyes went wide in the darkness.

Spock!

She remembered- he had been trying to come to her. She had seen him running and she'd seen him get hit…she'd screamed as one of the Romulans picked her up and the other hit her.

The last thing she'd seen before everything went black was Spock, unconscious on the ground. Was he...?

She couldn't think about that now. She had to focus…She had to find a way out of this cell. It was so _dark_…

Tentatively, she called out softly into the blackness before her.

"Hello?"

No answer. And growing a little bolder, she moved to the front of the cell. This time raising her voice louder.

"Hello!"

She heard the sound echo off the walls and move down the corridor. Beyond her cell.

Silence greeted her.

She was about to call again- when lights began to turn on in the hall…in a series, one after the other. She heard the mechanical whoosh as each one brightened a little closer to her station until the overhead light above her blinked on.

And she was able to see her surroundings for the first time. It was as she had suspected. She was in a stone cell. Rock walls and metal bars surrounding her and across the hall from her. They were empty. And she was alone. But not for long. She heard the scraping creak of a door opening- and a set of heavy thudding footsteps accompanied by the click-click of lighter ones walking in succession down the hall.

They grew louder as they approached her cell.

Instinctively, she drew back from the bars.

She saw the large shadow of a male and the smaller one of a female approach. The footsteps stopped.

And she looked up. The male she was sure she had never seen, but the female…

It was a memory- one of hers and one from another- but the face was still the same. She'd recognize it anywhere.

Yet something was off about the face…and Uhura immediately knew something was wrong- because Vulcans did not smile. Yet there T'Pring stood, next to the Romulan, with a wide grin plastered across otherwise placid features.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: **I really don't have much to say...except...I am really, really trying to stick to my Jan 1 deadline for this...but as you all can clearly see, I am struggling! This chapter is tame, but the next one is a doozy. So I suggest everyone reread the latter Chapters of Degeneration and the Mind Meld in Absolution...you can guess what's coming next! Thank you all for bearing with me. To Aphrodite, the beta with the most-est. Tea and Atana. Love ya'll!_

* * *

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 21**

She had only seen this particular Vulcan female once- but once had certainly been enough. Nyota knew who she was. Spock's bond-mate.

She took a step back, watching the Vulcan warily.

"What do you want? Why am I here? And why have you betrayed the federation! They saved you!"

T'Pring snorted and looked at her human counterpart – the one who had stolen what was hers. Suddenly she stepped forward to the cell bars and gave a menacing glare.

"Saved me? SAVED ME? You and your federation left me to die! You, human- you are important to what I want. **I **will save the federation. **I **will restore Vulcan. And you- _you_ will make it so," she hissed through the bars.

Nyota was confused. What was this female talking about? Save the federation by saving Vulcan? It made no sense…

And staring into the heated gaze of T'Pring, Nyota realized- she was out of her Vulcan mind.

**II**

Spock awoke again in a cold, damp room. But this time, he was no longer in a cell.

Above him, bright lights shone down, almost blinding in their intensity. Instinctively he closed his inner eyelid to block the glare. He tested out his limbs- realizing he was seated in a chair. His hands and feet were bound. Straining and twisting against the metal rods that held him, he realized he could not break free.

They had knocked him out- again. Quickly he did an analysis of the situation. It was obvious T'Pring had escaped Vulcan's destruction- but why was she working with the Romulans and what did she want with _him_?

He heard the scraping sounds of metal on metal, and somewhere behind him a door opened.

The click-click-click of lighter footsteps again entered his periphery and soon enough, she was again in his line of sight.

This was a different T'Pring than the one he had left on Vulcan. She had been restored to her former beauty- dark hair shining against the skintight body suit she now wore- Romulan in design, no doubt.

The black suit clung to each curve and her feet were clad in thigh-high boots.

Most males would have found her appealing. Spock was not amongst them. He felt disgusted.

She stood in front of him now, legs apart, hands on her hips- staring down at him- her face a perfect Vulcan mask.

He was not fooled.

"T'Pring," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"What do you want? Surely you know that whatever your cause, this is a fruitless effort." He was growing angry with her- his ex-wife.

Slowly, a smile spread over her face and she moved towards him. He could feel the heat radiating from her body as she crept closer. He could smell her arousal and he felt himself grimace involuntarily as she lowered herself onto his lap, raising one hand to caress his face.

He tightened his mental shields against her.

She did something unexpected- and to his utter disgust.

Bringing her face close to his…her lips just brushing…she….

Licked.

**III**

He reacted negatively, bucking in the chair so that she was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. She sprang up quickly- eyes wild and angry.

He matched her heated gaze with just as much fire.

She moved towards him, again raising her hand and this time backhanding him across the face.

He didn't even twitch.

Un-Vulcan thoughts raced through his mind. The human expletive for a female dog being one of the more prominent ones.

"You dare reject me, Spock? You are in no position to reject _anything_! You left me to rot as chattel in the bowls of the citadel! Disgraced! While you cavort openly with that human whore! You are mine! MINE! And you will be again!"

Spock looked at her wild gaze- she was truly mad. He spoke his next words calmly. Coldly. The heat of anger slowly building…

"No, T'Pring. Or have you forgotten so quickly? It was you who rejected me. It was you who declared our bond dead. It was you who cavorted freely. Do you believe I was unaware of your actions? Staffin? Stalinal? Stonn? Surely you do not believe me ignorant of your ways. You forget that I know your thoughts. You want nothing but wealth and power- you desire nothing else. I have rejected you once- and I do so again."

"You are wrong, S'Haile."

She spat back. Once again she advanced on him. But this time, she did not mount him. Instead, she leaned in close- her face inches away from his. Her voice was a muted whisper.

"I wish to bring honor to your clan. You will have me. Together we will rebuild the honored House of Surak and bring an heir unto Vulcan. I am your bond-mate still."

He felt a wave of nausea hit as she reached out to touch his temple and he quickly realized what she trying to do- he focused all his mental faculties. He would not allow this- _could_ not allow it…

"My thoughts to your thoughts…"

His mind screamed. No! And they were locked in a mental battle- T'Pring trying to force her way in. But he was stronger.

She was searching for something that was not there- a bond that had extinguished itself many, many years ago.

Instantly his mind filled with thoughts of Nyota. How she looked the first time he'd seen her. The way she smiled…

The way she made him feel…whole, accepted…_loved_…

With effort, he sent a mental shock wave that expelled T'Pring from the edges of his mind- and sent her reeling. She looked dazed, shocked, and visibly angry.

"You reject me for that human?! Very well. If you will not join with me willingly- it will be by force. You will watch your human die, Spock. Either way. You will have me. You have no choice."

She spun around on her heel and stalked towards the doorway, slamming it hard- the sound echoing loudly in his ears.

For the first time since this situation had begun- he was afraid. Not for himself- but for the woman he loved.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:** This is a MASSIVE meld scene that covers all THREE stories. I have edited, re-edited, and changed to ensure clarity. There are THREE voices here- T'Pring (in bold) Nyota present (in plain text) and Nyota past (in italics) The pieces are falling into place. And I apologize that this is taking forever. Working on it- slowly but surely. _"Write, publish...Duck!"

**

* * *

The Prince III: Ascension**

**Chapter 22**

She was trying to figure out a plan of escape when the doors to her cell were thrown open with force, and T'Pring stalked forward.

Nyota was quick- but the Vulcan female was quicker.

T'Pring swept in grabbing Uhura by the arm, and threw her down to the floor. Nyota rolled over quickly- barely missing the heel of a pointed stiletto aimed at her head.

The Vulcan's foot collided with the floor. Nyota seized her opportunity. Still on the ground, she shifted her body so that she was crouched low and lashed out with her feet- tripping the other woman and sending her crashing to the ground.

Not waiting, Uhura moved to bolt to the door. She could feel the Vulcan advancing on her. She was almost to the end of the corridor when she felt a painful tug at her scalp- and was instantly jerked backwards.

T'Pring had grabbed her by her hair and wound it around her fists. She was now in her grip.

She tried to break it, but found that she couldn't- though not as strong as a Vulcan male, the female was still twice as strong as she was.

There was another hard yank and the pain began anew as T'Pring leaned closer to her.

She struggled, but to no avail, as the female raised her hand to her face. Realizing what she was attempting to do, Uhura began to panic as T'Pring whispered in her ear.

"He is mine! I do not know what you have done to our bond- but I will find out. You have stolen my mate from me- I will see to it that he is restored. I _will_ know what you have done.

Nyota felt warm hands close in on her face as T'Pring attempted to initiate a meld…and there was nothing she could do to break it. She felt T'Pring's presence like a black fog descending upon her. She tried to fight it- but the female was too strong. Slowly, slowly…the world around her began to fade…and she felt another, unwelcome presence in her mind…

**II**

_She was herself- and yet, she wasn't. Nyota looked on from above as the scenes began to play out in front of her. Some that were painfully familiar, and others - she was seeing for the first time. She felt as if she were an observer in her own life, and in the haze of the moment she knew there was someone else present as well…_

_She watched in a daze as T'Pring gently brushed her fingers across his hand. The female's action went unnoticed by everyone except her intended target and her own eyes. She watched as he immediately drew himself up from the table._

_Spock turned to T'Pring._

"_My wife, attend."_

_She watched them leave together and felt her heart break all over again…_

_She was alone. The heartbreak seared at her soul. He had lied to her! All this time…everything he had said…was a lie! He was married! She was not his…_

The voice in her mind began hissing at her…feeding her…

_**He was mine! Thief! Whore…He does not love…There is no love…inferior…weak…**_

_She was immersed in the hurt. The guilt…the grief…betrayal…How had she been so naïve?_

_Until another voice came- not the invader's, not hers…a different one. Kind. Gentle…_

_She watched immobile as the scene before her changed and she saw herself alone. She was in a room and recognized it as her bedchamber in Spock's ancestral home- a home that was no more. She was curled up in a corner, her body pressed against the stone slab walls. Another woman entered…She seemed familiar…did she know her? As Nyota watched…the woman came and knelt beside her body in the corner of the room…stone walls encompassed them…darkness only illuminated by the glow of the woman cradling her fallen form…_

_**Lady Amanda!**_

_The voice became louder as it got nearer, and it was calling her name. She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted it to go away. To leave her alone, in her own grief, her own loss, and her misery._

_But the voice wouldn't let up, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and into the kind face of Spock's mother._

_Of all the people she'd have to see…Uhura couldn't figure out what the woman wanted. Maybe to tell her it was never gonna work? Or that she was never good enough for her son? Maybe she wasn't. Clearly, she wasn't Vulcan. And it was painfully obvious after tonight that she wouldn't be. Spock had another. She was just another one of his many experiments into the human condition._

The other presence was like a snake- hissing and spitting venom…competing for control- battling with the images she saw before her…

T'Pring's voice came across her consciousness…

_**She always hated me. She, the seductress that tempted Osu Sarek away from Vulcan…oh human blood…the disease…contamination…like her son…That human thought I- of pure blood- was not worthy of her precious half-breed…WATOSH!**_

_Amanda had never met Nyota Uhura before now, and she could only do as a mother would. So she sat down next to the girl, wrapped her arms around her, and held her as she cried._

"_You have made my son happy. He has not been that way since he was a baby. He spoke a great deal about you, and my only regret is that I have to meet you in this situation. I will answer your questions, I know you have many. Upon coming to Vulcan, I had the same. Let me tell you a story…_

_"Once upon a time, a young Earth woman fell in love. She fell in love with a stranger, someone not of her same world. The stranger began to pursue her, and he was strong, intelligent and charming. No one could see why the woman liked the stranger, everyone thought him cold and unfeeling. But the woman saw through that. She saw goodness where no one else could. You see, the woman had always dreamed of a perfect love. She had wanted a man who could bring down the heavens and the stars for her. No other man seemed to be right. Until she met the perfect stranger. She gave in to his pursuits, and he vowed to make her his wife. She accepted his proposal. And he took her off with him, above the stars, leaving behind the world she knew. She arrived at her new home, alone, with only her stranger to greet her._

_You see, she had grown up reading fairy tales about beautiful princesses and handsome prices, castles and the like._

_She had asked for a man who could give her the world, and he did it. She had wished for a man who could give her the stars. He did it. She'd wished for a fairy tale, with a prince and a castle, and he had given it to her, and more._

_You see, the Prince gave her everything. But when she got it, she realized that the most precious gift she'd ever received from him was the son she bore the next year._

_The woman had wished on a fairy tale, but unlike the tale, sometimes reality brings grim truths. Happily ever after exists only for those willing to work and fight for it. But rarely does it really come true. Do you understand?"_

"_Then why didn't he tell me?"_

_Now, it was Amanda's turn to be silent. "He did not want to hurt you. I know you may not believe me, but my son is many things. A liar he is not. He is a peaceful creature, who has had great injustices done to him because of his human mother. His heritage. He would not hurt anyone, or anything. He wanted to protect you. This I am sure of."_

_Uhura sighed sadly, and pondered her next question. "How long...," she hesitated "…How long has he been married?"_

_Now Amanda sat her up, to look directly into her eyes. "It is Vulcan tradition of the ruling class to bond children. Spock was seven when he was bonded to T'Pring. Until today, it was less than a real marriage, and more than a betrothal."_

_Her heart jumped with a glimmer of hope. "Seven? So this was not his choice? Does he have to honor it? And why today? What makes today different from yesterday?" Her voice had risen, carried with desperation. Pleading eyes looked at Amanda._

_Amanda drew a deep breath, and closed her eyes._

"_Nyota," Amanda started softly. "Has Spock ever talked to you about Pon Farr?"_

"_No. What is it?"_

_Amanda drew another breath. "Every seven years, Vulcans go into a sort of heat. Because they have chosen the path of logic, they have made many sacrifices. That also includes areas of …sexual dealings. It is their nature's way of preserving the species. It forces them to mate or die. During that time, they take a mate, or if they are already bonded, the bond draws them back to the mate they have, or the one that has been chosen for them. In Spock's case, that bonded is T'Pring. Spock's Pon Farr has started early…a year before it was supposed to. It actually started the moment he arrived on planet. I noticed his increased anxiety when he first got home…I think you did too…_

It clicked. Like a missing piece of a puzzle it all began to fall in place before Nyota. The lies, the deception…the realization that what he'd done…he hadn't meant to do….THIS memory! Of all the things…how had she forgotten this! Nyota seized upon the scene as if it were a key to salvation, and indeed it was…is…She eagerly looked for more…

_Amanda continued._

"_When T'Pring presented herself, Spock really had no choice. By the time they…left…His logic was gone. Only his…physical…needs remained. During his Pon Farr, he is not the Spock you know. He is physically drawn to T'Pring because of her proximity to him at the time. She was here. She is his bonded. Once they complete the bond, which occurs through the completion of…activities…it is permanent. Vulcans mate for life."_

_At this news, a choked sob broke from Uhura, and she dissolved once again into tears._

"_I've lost him…I've lost him forever…"_

The voice hissed…

_**Yessss…mine….mine…**_

_Uhura was quiet again. After a while she looked up. "Did I ever have a chance? Did he ever love me?" she said softly._

"_Miss Uhura, I promise you my son loves you very much…"_

It was … reassurance of another that confirmed her silent fears…the fear of hope…to break out…to know…the truth…

Nyota felt her spirits lift for the first time in what seemed like forever…and she was flying…flying….emotions ran through her like water…release…

Amanda's voice faded as the room around them began to swirl again…the steely grey of the stone walls blending and morphing into an abyss…

_Suddenly she was awash in a swirl of light and she was floating…floating…and again- the fortress._

_But it was different. Stone. Cold…bare. She felt a chill run through her body as she once again watched herself. Here but not here…There, but not there…_

_She watched as the girl in the bed slept…dread welling up into her soul- knowing the events to come..._

_She watched as a door she hadn't known existed opened…and through the shadows, a figure moved…_

_She watched as he hovered in darkness…watching him, watch her…_

_She saw the lust in his eyes…eyes wild and feral…she wanted to cry out! To warn…to save herself…but she was held in place by a force she couldn't control…_

_He approached….and she began to cry…but the force pinned her…and she heard that now all too familiar hiss…_

_**Watch. You will see what he is. What we are…Watch…You want truth…THIS is truth…WATCH…**_

_All she could feel was pain…pain…and for a moment she opened her eyes…and looking upon his face hovering in front of hers, his body- on top of hers…she saw how truly alien he was...she watched…as he invaded her… And she screamed…_

And then, confusion. She watched as her other self wandered around, lost. Images coming and going, fading and coming back into sharp focus…a reality, seen, yet unseen.

She watched as they danced around each other- her wanting desperately to understand the why and how- why she wanted him so much. She remembered the dreams…or what she thought were dreams…of a life they once had…The feelings of completion…only to wake up and know it was not…until, it was again…

Until…

Vulcan imploded- and blackness was upon them.

_She watched as he began to crumple in front of her… and she reached for him…to hold him…to console him… to let him know that she was there…_

_She felt his arms around her…clinging to her and she let him...she heard her own voice…watched as she whispered to him…_

"_I am here because you need me. And I'm not letting you go. Not now."_

_He looked down at their hands, still clasped together._

"_I have not treated you in the manner that you deserve. I have acted out of my own selfishness, with the misguided notion that what I've done was to your benefit-"_

_She cut him off as she moved against him, her body coming to straddle his lap, her arms wrapping around his waist. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. She could feel his grief, it was so palpable._

_As they kissed, she felt his arms clench around her tightly as his body began to shake._

_She held him tighter as he picked her up, and placed her down on the bed, coming to rest on top of her._

_She heard his breath coming in pants, as the warm tears fell against her face._

_Her hands caressed his back as she moved them down to grasp at his shirt. He was kissing her everywhere- her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and her lips…each kiss she felt more deeply than the last- his way of finding some sort of release…_

_She pulled off his shirt as he reached for hers, both shedding the clothes between their tangled limbs._

_She could feel the heat of his body as he pressed his nakedness against her skin, his kisses growing more urgent and desperate, as if he were searching for something, anything to cling to that would stop him from drowning in the depths of his own despair…_

_When he entered her she let out a silent gasp and raised her legs, giving him the access to her entry point he so desperately sought- and she now craved._

"_Spock," The sorrow and grief she felt for him bursting through as she choked out his name through her tears._

_They began to move. It wasn't gentle._

_He trembled, a shudder not born of orgasm but of the hurt that came with losing everything he held dear…_

**The voice hissed- dripping with malice, hate…disgust…It screamed in her mind.**

"_**Whore!"**_

She watched as the two came together…and her other self closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, bracing against him. And it was as if…

_She was suddenly swept up into his flood. She hadn't truly realized the depth of his grief and she cried out from the sheer agony he felt. She was drowning in his sorrow… And in her memories…she saw his- the ones he'd given her…_

_They moved faster now and he drove into her harder, the depth of his emotional despair controlling him. They were crying together- she on the wave of emotions radiating from him as they coursed through her body, blending with her own grief over the loss of friends, of family, of Vulcan and six billion lives. Plus... one more, scattered and lost to the galaxy…_

She watched as Spock pinned the Vulcan woman down against the cold, stone floor, her rear exposed. She felt his radiant heat around her and watched as his fingers penetrated the woman. She heard him inhale…

And the snake in her mind suddenly had a face…T'Pring.

"You have no choice, Spock. You must have me. I am your only option. You need this now. Or you will die. You will have me.

"Are you a true Son of Surak? Your actions this day show you have been tainted by the off-world. Perhaps you reject me because you are inadequate. I have seen that human whore of yours. She cannot satisfy your need. It is as mine. We burn for each other. Do not fight it. To desire a human is not Vulcan. Are you human, or are you Vulcan?"

_And then…something new…something she had not seen…_

_Not her memory. Not his…then whose…?_

She felt violent emotions, not her own. Invading her…

**Rejection! Her whole body radiated anger! And then…her thoughts were scattered. Unorganized…her mind cluttered...Vengeance! She wanted revenge!!!! Monster!**

_It was too much. Too many sensations. Too many feelings and she couldn't contain it all. She couldn't hold out for the both of them any longer. Nor could she support this…other…_

_She watched as the Vulcan and the human molded and moved together…_

_She heard him moan her name repeatedly, like a prayer chant to the gods… and she wanted to reach out and touch them both…_

_Until…Something else…_

_...Fleeting impressions followed: the sound the wooden beads in her hair made when she wore it in a traditional style… the way the bridge of her nose crinkled when she smiled… her sense of accomplishment as she mastered a particularly difficult dialect… the easy silence between them as they graded papers together… her never-ending quest to find the perfect combination of spices to make plomeek soup palatable… her sitting with her back against his chest as he repositioned her fingers on his lute…_

_The scene changed to them walking side-by-side near a large body of water._

_She looked up at him and Spock felt warmth radiate through his body. Love. This must be love._

She couldn't blink, she couldn't focus, she could only shake as the tears flowed down her face, a single thought screaming through the body that was no longer under her control…

She threw her head back and let out the loudest scream she had ever had…and then…silence…

She couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't organize her thoughts…

_**The snake whispered to her again…WATCH! See what you have done! Weak, stupid human!**_

She knew what was coming next…and she was powerless to stop it.

Somewhere she heard herself cry out- To cease the inevitable…but it came…stronger still…

She watched as the Uhura that was, but wasn't, screamed at him.

"_Why are you here? So you can make me forget again? I know what you did. I __know__ what you did to me!"_

_He tried to step forward, but her hand shot out- an invisible force holding him in place._

"_Do not come near me! You think you can make me forget and that everything will be alright? You think you can say you're sorry and that will fix everything? Do you even know what you did to me? I've spent the last weeks thinking I'm losing my mind. Trying to figure out why I was so drawn to you! And it was a lie! You lied to me!"_

_She was crying now- angry tears._

"_Nyota, it was not me. I was not in my right frame of mind- you must let me explain-"_

"_I don't want to hear your explanations! There is NOTHING left to explain. You did it then. And you did it last night too. You let me love you. You LIED."_

"_I love you. I wanted to protect you-"_

"_Get out."_

_There was finality to the words and she turned away- giving him her back to look at._

_She exuded an air so hostile he could feel it. He could only comply with her wishes. He moved to the door._

_Just as it opened, she turned to face him. Cold fury. Her features were frozen. Her voice like ice._

"_You know what's so damaged about this? You walk out of here. Without retribution. Everyone feels sorry for you- your home. Your planet. There's no evidence for what you did. I get no justice. Yet you go free. I get nothing- because __you__ are the __sa-te'kru__. And you are __un__-fucking-touchable. I just hope you feel every moment of what you did to me. And I hope it hurts."_

Nyota was crying now- the tears flowing hard and fast…she was lost…fading…fading…and in the midst of her spiral, she heard…

Laughter…

And soon the world went black.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:** Okay guys...I am thinking...4-5 more chapters here...Can you feel how close we are? Can you? CAN YOU??!?! Nerve wracking, isn't it? Trust me...I know. This is killing me. And I am the friggin' author! But the ending...Ugh...All I can say is...it's wonderful! *There will probably like 3 separate prologues.*_

_Much love to my great Beta Aphrodite who I don't credit nearly enough but she knows she rocks hard.  
_

**

* * *

  
The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 23**

Spock could feel her. Physically _feel _Nyota's distress and he was helpless to do anything about it. He was still bound in the cold gray room, hands and feet tied to the chair.

He struggled to break loose, and the sounds of the steel chair scraping against the stone floor squealed across the room. But to no avail.

And then- images, not of his own mind, but shared- poured forth into his consciousness. And his mind screamed.

T'Pring.

The realization of what she was doing to Nyota pulled at the very fabric of his being as he watched his love struggle against the onslaught of images and memories that were being pulled from her and observed. Images and memories that were personal and painful were being exposed like open wounds and he could feel Nyota's torment.

And then, with a flash- it was there…laid bare for him to see, from her eyes…

_He watched as the creature that was, but was not him stalked forth in the darkness of the room…his prey lying so bare and innocent. He watched as the girl in the bed slept…dread welling up into his soul- knowing the events to come..._

_He watched as the creature that was, but was not him opened a door long since hidden and forgotten and began to move amongst the shadows._

_He watched as the creature that was, yet wasn't him hovered in darkness…watching him, watch her…_

_He saw the lust in his own eyes…yet not his. Eyes wild and feral…and he wanted to cry out! To warn her…to try to save her from himself…but he was held in place by a force he couldn't control…_

_He saw himself approach her, naked and menacing…his own hands reaching out…to touch…to feel… to…TAKE…._

_He watched helplessly as the creature that was and yet wasn't him descended upon her- his own weight forcing down, pinning her…_

_And then he heard it…the voice that had plagued his soul. That tortured him even now… and he realized EXACTLY what T'Pring was doing…_

_**Watch. You will see what he is. What we are…Watch…You want truth…THIS is truth…WATCH…**_

_All he could feel was pain…her pain…and for a moment she opened her eyes…and looking upon his face hovering in front of hers, his body- on top of hers…she saw how truly alien he was...and he could only watch helplessly as he invaded her… her scream ringing in his ears…_

_It was his own anguished howl that echoed in the solitary room._

_NOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

It was a like a tsunami- all thought fleeing his mind as the searing heat welled throughout his body.

With a hard jerk he finally managed to break the chains around his arms and legs. He didn't notice the blood pouring forth from the flesh wounds as he lunged towards the door and towards her…

The two Romulan guards on the opposite side of the door jumped back with a start as the Vulcan rammed into the door so hard it dented. They could see the lights flicker inside.

They quickly drew their phasers, preparing to stun him when again he hit the door hard- the high-pitched wail of bending metal tearing down the halls of the facility. The lights went out.

They stared hard at each other, eyes wide in fear as once again the Vulcan hit the door- and this time it fell, blowing a wall of dust up and around them.

They fired blindly inside the now dark opening.

As soon as the cloud of dust and smoke cleared they moved forward into the room slowly, only to find…nothing.

It was quiet. They looked at each other in surprise.

Until.

Effectively using the shadowy corners of the room he was in, Spock came out of the darkness- delivering two roundhouse kicks that sent the guards flying- landing on their backs on the floor and effectively disarming them at the same time.

But they wouldn't stay down.

The guards moved quickly and advanced on him. But the Vulcan was better-trained in the defensive arts.

The first guard lunged forward in attack and with lightning-quick hand strikes at his pulse points, Spock dropped him.

At the same time the other guard tried to tackle him- only to find himself in the grips of a neck pinch.

He slumped to the ground.

Spock's heart was racing and the hair on his neck stood on end as he once again moved to the now-open door and out into the hallway- which at some point in the scuffle had been plunged into darkness.

Blinking rapidly, his eyes adjusted to the diminished visibility and his ears perked up- straining for a hint of sound or directionality.

The underground compound was immense, with tunnels and halls going in every direction. The complex was much like the Romulans themselves, all the creative capacity with very little restraint to temper unbridled growth.

He had no idea which way to set off in.

Closing his eyes, he crouched down low to the ground and began to focus his thoughts and emotions…panicking would not help them now. And he had to find her…

Slowly, so slowly…he reached out- focusing…

There!

With a start he stood up and took off, running full sprint down the halls, each gray one blending and merging seamlessly with the other -an endless maze of twists and turns. But he was not lost. Closer…closer…he could feel her presence washing over him and he knew he was nearing his destination. There was no other sound except for the echo of his feet against the stone floors as he ran. And around him he felt a heightened sense of awareness…Each thud of his feet against the floor, the sound of his own heartbeat pumping the blood through his system…the whir of air as he inhaled and exhaled…

And then he heard it again. Loud and clear, and his heart stopped as he skidded to a halt in the middle of the hall.

This time, it wasn't in his mind, but actually physically present. And the sound cut through him like a knife…and he was forced to confront the fact that not for the first time…he was too late…

As the sound of Nyota's scream tore through the halls…and he felt her slipping away....

**II**

It was like reliving his mother's death all over again as he felt Nyota's presence in his mind suddenly snap. It had always been a weak link, something fading in and out…he could not even begin to say when it had crept into his consciousness, but it was the one thing that had kept him from giving up entirely throughout these last six horrible, painful months. It had been his constant…but now? Now it was gone. He couldn't even sense a heartbeat. Nothing.

Something was very, very wrong. For the second time in his life, Spock panicked. And it was only a shard of hope that made his anguished cry ring out over the halls in hopes of an answer that he knew was not to come…

"Nyota!"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note:** I know this is short...I was tempted to include the next scene...but I think I'll save that for the next chapter. This is the un-beta'd version because...I lost the correct one. So all mistakes are mine, please no googly eyes at my beta Aphrodite. I would like to dedicate this one to **Startrekfanwriter**..for adding peer pressure.  
_

* * *

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 24  
**

He heard the scream rip through the halls and it was a sweet, sweet sound to Romulan ears. The sound of an enraged Vulcan.

So, their blood cousins did feel after all.

It would be a shame to allow such passions to go to waste.

He was very aware of the orders of the Council- that this Vulcan was to remain alive. But still...he was a warrior forged in battle. He was not accustomed for what he viewed as acts of mercy.

The Romulan Commander wondered inwardly if such a passionate cry from the male would translate a passion for the fight. He desired to test the skills of battle, to see if his blood cousins had retained their savagery.

He weighed his options quickly. He could hear the Vulcan getting closer. He was only a short distance away. Nothing separating the two except for a solid wooden door. When the Vulcan broke through- and it was a matter of _when _and not_ if_ – he would have to fight.

Something he would relish all the more.

He glanced at the Vulcan female inside the cell.

T'Pring was in mid-meld with the human, her lovely black hair wild about her face, as she crouched low over the fallen body of the female.

She was a kindred, a warrior- a female that would make a most excellent mate for him.

Yet she desired that weak, half-blood.

It made no sense to him. This desire for one who did not appreciate the beauty that was before him. For an allegedly logical people they had a severe lack and disregard for their own discipline.

_Just like us- yet in denial of their true selves, _the commander mused aloud. T'Pring did not hear him- she was so fully immersed.

He glanced at her once more- his mind made up.

It would hearken back to the days of the kalifee. A ritual that no longer existed on Romulus, but every Romulan carried with them in their soul. It was a part of their DNA. The fabric of their existence. And be they Vulcan, or Human, no male could resist the call of the blood. The desire to have. To want with passion.

Though they had abandoned the Pon Farr for lack of need…remnants remained. The need of a mate.

_To_ mate.

And T'Pring would be his…he could make her see that he was worthy of her. That he was the superior male. The council may have wanted the Vulcan alive…but the Commander would rather see him dead.

With a single focus…he left the females in the cell alone, and began moving slowly to the door that connected this chamber with the rest of the structure.

He began to shed his armor- to fight, to die with honor his motivator. To relish a clean victory, pure and untainted, the desire…

He would face this Vulcan. This half-blood brother…and he would win her.

He opened the door…


	25. Chapter 25

_This is it ya'll. The "final showdown". Flashback is taken from "Degeneration"  
_**  


* * *

The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 25  
**

He waited in the darkness for the response he knew would not come. The sound of his own breath rang in his ears, warring against the silence of the corridor for his sanity…and then, like a beacon, he saw it…the faint glint of light at the far end…growing stronger.

Impulse took over and he began running again to the light at the end of the tunnel. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the irony of that human expression, fully understanding it for the first time.

Until…

Until the light faded and he skidded to a stop, momentarily confused as the light took on a different shape. A familiar shape, and he felt his muscles clench and he lowered himself, prepared for battle once again.

He had spent a lifetime fighting.

Fighting to survive as an infant when those around him said he should have been dead.

Fighting for acceptance in a world that regarded him as lesser than- an enigma. Unclean. Tarnished…inferior.

Fighting to make his own way against a storm- dealing with the hand fate had given him and making his own way in the world.

Fighting to reconcile his Vulcan emotions with the human control he had been given and never quite mastering the art.

Fighting for his own soul against an invader who took his body and used his mind.

Fighting to love. To reclaim that which was lost.

Fighting against the Vulcan. Fighting against the Human. And losing to them both.

And now, as he stood on the threshold, so close…he would be forced to fight once again.

And this time- he would not lose.

**II**

The Romulan Commander stepped forth into the corridor, steeped in the shadows of the door, only the barest hint of light shining through from the other side.

It was no matter. He did not need light to see. His target was clear to him.

There were no words. No warnings. He saw the Vulcan recognize the intent and was inwardly glad. He would enjoy this.

A worthy opponent. He would win with reverence or die with honor. It was a noble fate.

Immediately, he launched into a run.

Each step echoed loudly off the walls, the heavy thud of impact mirroring the sound of his own rushed heart in his ears.

Rhythmic- like the sounds of the drums during the kalifee.

Each part of him burned in a way he had never felt- even in battle- and he knew, just knew, this was the call of the blood of his ancestors.

His body tingled- the sting of a thousand needles propelling him forward…this must be…fate.

***

He saw the Romulan rushing towards him and before he could make impact, Spock sprang.

He was not fast enough- the gravity on Romulus was near to that of his home world, but having been off planet for years had caused him to become accustomed to the lighter gravity of Earth.

His body registered the impact before his brain registered the pain as the Romulan hit and he was pushed backwards into the wall. Instantly he went into defense mode-

And when the Romulan moved to hit him again, he was prepared. Spock blocked the blow- drawing on the strength of his Nashinar training- and as he avoided a series of kicks, he worked to keep his breathing under control.

Each blow, each defeated strike, upped his attacks. He refused to allow any form of surrender. It began taking more and more out of him as he worked to stave off his attacker- and the Romulan, as if sensing the inevitable victory at hand, began to relish the punishment he was inflicting.

There would be no retreat here. Only one would live…

It seemed as soon as it began, it was over and Spock felt himself weakening- the gravity combined with his own emotional turmoil finally pulling him down, down…

The Romulan grabbed Spock by the throat, lifting him off the ground as he slowly began to choke him. He could feel the pressure building, and his mind screamed out to live…but the blackness was pulling him down…and as he began to drift…he was suddenly very aware of the smells all around him…of damp Earth…a smell that had been burned into his own mind years ago…the hands around his neck triggering memories long-since healed…but no less powerful…

_He could see the shadow of Mt. Seleya cutting through the night's shadows in the distance. In the back of his mind he wondered who would carry his katra there. He knew he would probably die…_

_Spock closed his eyes. He would not attack first. Moments later he felt a burst of air as he moved to avoid the blow… he that was, but was not came forth as a possessed being, the first blow barely grazing him. But he wasn't quick enough to avoid the next one as the impact sent him reeling back to the ground._

_This man was no longer his father. He was gone. And in his place was someone- no __**something**__ else._

_And he could feel the hand wrap around his throat. He struggled. His limbs thrashed as he tried to break free of the grip, but that only caused it to tighten. Spock's eyes began to cloud over and he tried desperately to focus. But all he could see was darkness in fathomless eyes…and the fury beneath them…his world was fading…and he stopped thrashing…a welcoming blackness engulfing him…No. He could not die again. He would not meet death this way…he began to fight against the tide of nothingness…forcing himself to go back….to ascend…_

Spock's eyes snapped open and with an alien growl he pushed up- hard- both firsts slamming heavily into the Romulan's chest- causing him to release his grip on the Vulcan and sending him stumbling backwards with surprise.

It was a split-second- but all Spock needed. His focus now narrowed to the Romulan. With a burst of speed he threw himself into the attack before the Commander could regain his footing- his own body nothing but a flash of movement as he continued the onslaught, driving the Romulan back further and further and finally- down.

Spock wasted no time.

Lightning-quick hand strikes began to rain down on pressure-sensitive points on the prostrate body beneath him.

_Chest._

_Temple._

Each impact made the Romulan spasm in pain- his body quaking as vital organs began shutting down one by one…

_Neck._

_Center line._

Until…

With a final burst of fury Spock grabbed the Romulan and lifted his now-limp body off the ground, his own dark eyes matching ones of equal fathomless depth. Blood-shot eyes now tinged green and glazed looked back at him as the Romulan coughed up blood.

The voice- once strong and commanding- was now raspy and weak, and the image snapped Spock out of his own daze to and back to the reality of the situation.

Instantly he released the Commander, and the man crumpled to the ground before him.

"I…was wrong…"

He had started moving again to the door, but something about the Commander's tone forced him to stop.

"You…are worthy…I-"

The broken body began to quake with seizure and Spock knew well…the Romulan was in the throes of death…still…the man tried to speak.

"Brother…"

_Brother._ Spock turned around, now calm on the outside, though his emotions continued to rage inwardly.

He walked back, kneeling down. Slowly he raised two hesitant fingers towards the other male's face- and was instantly drawn in…

"You fight with honor, though of half-blood. You have given me an honorable death. I ask only that you end this. You are known to our people, son of S'chn T'gai. I was in error. Forgive me…Absolve me…Release me…"

The words faded and when Spock opened his eyes, the Romulan's chest was now barely heaving…the breathing thick with the fluid of the dying…

"Brother…"

It was a moment of mercy. An act done and called back to the ancient's to one's enemy. Swift, yet effective as Spock took the Romulan's head in his hands once again…and…*snap*

The body fell.

It was done.

He turned now- for the last time- and moved quickly to the open door- the light calling him. His pathway was now clear. There would be no more hurdles…

He tried to ignore the tremble in his hands and the thought in the back of his mind…that there would be nothing for him on the other side…

**III**

It was done. T'Pring released herself from the meld, and the human lay lifelessly on the floor. She smiled in smug satisfaction.

She had won. She was victor. All obstacles had been removed and Spock would now offer no resistance.

She stepped out of the cell- and into the hall, and was instantly greeted by the sounds of angry growls from the other side of the door at the end of the corridor. She ran.

And then stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the Romulan Commander's body hang lifeless in the air- suspended only by the grip of her S'Haile's hand around his neck…

How had this happened? How had he escaped?

Panic rose within her and she ran back- knowing his destination…

**IV**

He moved fast, checking each cell one by one until a flurry of movement at the far end caught his eye. T'Pring.

He broke out again in a run as the figure disappeared into the wall- no- he moved there!

"Kroykah!"

The ancient command stilled his movements as his eyes absorbed what his mind attempted to process.

The scene before him caused his heart to beat even faster now- as he saw Nyota's limp body being held up by T'Pring, who was using her as a shield.

The Vulcan woman's eyes were wild again, and partially glazed as she beheld him- her coiffed hair loose about her face.

"Stop, Spock! I will kill her!"

Her eyes followed him as he began to move slowly around her…circling…looking…

"T'Pring, release her. She is of no consequence to you. This is over. Surely you must realize your effort has been wasted."

His voice was low…showing a calm rationality which he no longer felt.

Though he spoke to T'Pring, his eyes remained on Nyota- looking to retrieve her as soon as T'Pring made a misstep.

"No S'haile, I will not. You are mine! Not hers. I have seen the truth for myself. She has seen the truth! This is over. You are Vulcan. You require a Vulcan. She will die! I will kill her! I will!"

His ears noticed the increased pitch of her voice, the glint in her eye and the increased hitch of her breathing and he knew at once…she was afraid.

He had to move fast.

He saw T'Pring's hand falter at the base of Nyota's neck and as soon as her grip relaxed, he sprang.

Moving quickly he snatched Nyota from her grip and pushed T'Pring back into the wall with such force that she hit her head- and slumped down to the ground.

He could not think of the Vulcan at the moment as he reached down with his other hand and scooped Uhura up by the feet so that she was cradled in his arms as he made his way back out into the corridor.

At the far end of the chamber, he could make out yet another door- and began moving towards it…somehow they had gotten into this underground maze…there had to be a way out as well.

He shoved against the door. Nothing. He pushed again, still not letting go of Nyota.

Nothing.

Desperation began to grow within him, and with a final push he moved back- and charged, kicking the door so hard that it splintered. He kicked again- and this time he could see light…Not artificial light- but real light, spilling through the cracks...

He kicked a third time and the door gave way. He moved forth from the darkness into the light and stepped over…

By the time he realized where he was, every alarm in the vicinity began going off at once.


	26. Chapter 26

_Alright...only a handful of chapters left...this is almost over-for real this time._ _Next stop: New Vulcan_

**

* * *

The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 26 **

The architecture surrounding him was ancient, resplendent- almost obnoxiously so. Passion tempered by functionality – a fair compromise to the rigid, logical constructs of what was Vulcan.

The vaulted archways curved gracefully against the red sky and the light raining down on him came from the glass windows which separated the outside from the in.

He was in Romulus' High Command Chamber.

He heard the sounds of feet rushing in his direction as voices in Romulan called to one another. The alarms continued to ring out and he knew he would surely die if he did not move- but where could he go?

He looked around quickly trying to get a bearing for location. He was in a great hall- that much was obvious. Making up his mind, he clutched Nyota tighter and took off at a run.

Suddenly there was a shout and he knew he had been spotted.

He moved quicker now, his sight having adjusted to the blinding brightness of the hall after spending what felt like an eternity in darkness.

Suddenly a glimmer of red sailed past his head and seared the wall in front of him…

Phaser fire.

The guards were firing at him and, calling on his Starfleet training, he began running in different directions with no discernible pattern- his eyes never leaving the doorway that began to grow larger and larger before him with each step he took…he was so close…so close…

He felt the impact of the hit on his leg just as he burst through the door and found himself outside the chamber and on the outskirts of the city. He was running blind- trying to put as much distance between himself and the Romulans who were still chasing him…

His mind tried furiously to work out a plan…but none would come…for now they had escaped imprisonment…but they were still stuck on the planet…

A stream of blasts impacted and exploded a boulder that had been right next to him and he ducked and turned away- shielding Nyota with his body.

She had yet to regain consciousness, though he could tell by her breathing she was still alive…

He was too.

But…for how long?

The faint _psttt pssstt_ of fire mixed with the explosions around him and his own weariness were beginning to take its toll on him, and as he got further and further away he realized he was growing more and more disoriented by the minute…

Until…

A blast of hot air was suddenly around him, whipping up the red Romulan Earth with a vengeance and the clay stung at his eyes as the wind whipped around him.

He could hear the Romulans shouting in the distance as the ground trembled beneath him- but he was not fast enough to take refuge from the onslaught. And all of a sudden- a white beam of light was surrounding him- and he closed his eyes….

And when he opened them, he was greeted by Captain Kirk. He stepped down from the transporter pad he was on- and missed the step. Suddenly, the bright lights began to swim and he fell…Nyota still clutched tightly in his arms as he blacked out.


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: I have finally finished this work. There are three more chapters left after this, and they will all be posted by the end of the week. I have noticed that more people have put out alerts and favorites on this story and I thank you. Not sure who is still reading, but thank you too. There will either be an addendum attached at the end (by that I mean final chapter) or an extremely long Author's Note. A special thanks to Southern Scribe, and the ladies at WA and the STCC Writer's Guild._

**

* * *

  
The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 27**

Spock awoke to the sounds of voices speaking in hushed tones around him. His rational mind knew he was no longer on Romulus, or on the Enterprise; His exact location remained a mystery.

A warm breeze fluttered across his skin, the blast stirring up the sand around him. He was able to discern from the scent of the air itself and the whirring sound that reverberated around him that he was outdoors...tentatively, he opened his eyes.

He was inside a cave. But unlike those of Earth this was altogether different, though not completely unknown to him.

It was as if he were in a dream; the smells were different, yet the setting was familiar, and he recalled the place of his birth. The warmth radiating in his surrounding environment was familiar and comforting.

It was a place he never believed he would be again- Vulcan.

And yet not.

He sat up, his movements catching the attention of the group of Vulcans gathered at the entrance of the cave. As his eyes adjusted he realized it was dark outside.

How long had he been here? Days? Weeks? Or mere hours?

As he wracked his memory to discern how he had come to this place, one of the Vulcans began moving towards him. His posture was straight, but Spock could tell by his slower gait that he was aged.

"Spock." The voice sent a visceral chill down his spine as the figure and his facial features became clearer. Spock found he was staring up into his own eyes. Eyes he had only looked upon once before.

He lowered his head in respect of the Elder now before him.

"I do not know how to address you, Elder." A warm hand rested on his shoulder- the unexpected action made him look up again.

"You may address me as your sa-kai. I am your brother." The elder spoke in low tones, his voice soothing.

"Sa-kai." Spock worked the word around in his mind, finding it satisfactory and strangely befitting- yet, how had he come to this place?

Spock Prime seemed to know the question before it was spoken.

"Your Kirk and Dr. McCoy brought both you and Nyota here. There was nothing that could be done for her on the Enterprise."

At the mention of Nyota's name, he stood quickly- and immediately his leg buckled. A white hot flash of heat ran up his leg and he bit back a gasp, blanching from the unexpected intensity of the pain. His hands fell to the slab in order to regain his balance.

"Nyota." He spoke lowly, his voice unable to hide the emotion behind the name. "Where-"

"Come, Spock," his elder said calmly- yet with an urgency laced through his words that belied the tone of the command.

"You must go to her. She is in need."

Spock Prime moved to assist him as he again rose and began to walk in the direction the elder had indicated.

They were going deeper into the cave and with each limping, painful step, his fear grew. It was only the two of them and he judged from the silence of his companion that Nyota had yet to awaken.

Soon they arrived in another chamber, illuminated by the glow of candles placed around yet another stone slab on which lay Nyota.

He approached her slowly. The glow of the firelight warmed her still features. Her eyes were closed, her uniform removed and in its place was the dress of the priestesses; a light garment that bared her arms and clung to the gentle curves of her figure.

Any human would assume she was sleeping- but as he gazed upon her still body Spock felt a swell of fear well up inside him. He did not know how long she had been in the meld with T'Pring.

Such uncontrolled emotions could drive the sanest of Vulcans to the brink- and it was his own actions that caused T'Pring's insanity. It now seemed as if the gods were punishing him for transgressions he had spent months being punished for.

"Nyota." His voice cracked as he said her name aloud- filled with the irrational hope that somehow, some way his voice could bring her back.

She did not respond and his hand fell from her face, his head lowered. Defeated. He had fought for so much, for so long, and here- in this place, alone…he was defeated.

His shoulders slumped and he could feel his will weakening as the full weight of his actions fell upon him.

It had been long and difficult, but part of him had continued to hope for a resolution to this- a way to heal _them- _to restore what they were before his Time. Before the loss of his home and billions of lives.

Even when she refused to talk to him he had hoped. He had hoped against his Vulcan logic and prayed against physical evidence that spoke to the contrary that one day- one day she would see him again as the one she loved- and not as the monster that had taken everything from her. And yet-

There was darkness all around him…and unlike before when that darkness had been infused with firmament and hope, shining through with light like that of the stars…there was nothing now.

He moved to turn away from her and take his leave, but as he began to retrace his steps to the place from which he came- another voice called to him from the shadows.

"Spock."

He paused, and turned slowly- the strength of the voice bringing him back.

A figure moved to rise and he was visibly shaken as T'Pau came into view.

Her robes were worn and threadbare; her figure much leaner than when he had last seen her. His grandmother's face, always well-lined in his memory, now showed a weariness he had never seen and her hair- once severe and bold in its elaborate styling- was now completely white.

The matriarch had aged decades in as many months- yet though her appearance was haggard there was a resilience and strength of mind and soul that radiated from her.

She stood over Nyota's still form- her eyes sharp as she gazed upon him- and Spock felt as if his soul was naked before her.

**II**

She had seen him enter and yet had remained still in the shadows. T'Pau had watched the flesh of her own as he grieved for the woman before them.

He had not noticed her- so focused was he- and she could feel his hurt and pain broadcast as loud as if he had been screaming. He had remained silent, gently stroking the woman's face- a face that T'Pau recognized from what seemed a lifetime ago.

And she also knew that this- this was where he belonged.

She could feel his guilt as strongly as if it were her own, and T'Pau knew she bore much of the responsibility for this.

For she had loved him from his birth- since the first day he was held in her arms and she gazed upon eyes so human- a physical reminder of his mother and yet, to T'Pau, so fitting.

She had railed against her son- even refused his mate for fear that her line would end, and yet- the two had given her something much more. In the infant Spock she saw the future. And she had defended and protected him with steely determination. His path was never made easy- but he was of the royal blood and he would inherit her seat. He was her heir. And he carried with him an inner strength and light that shone in even the darkest of times. He had endured much.

The constant torment of his peers. The wrath of his father. The flames of the time and the invasion of his soul. The loss of his home. His mother...and now…

The matriarch closed her eyes, her heart heavy as she once again pondered how one one child be made to suffer so much in one lifetime.

She rose from the shadows where she had been in meditation for two days. She knew the girl before her was important to her heir. She would need to reconcile this- to fix what was broken. But she could not do it without him.

And so she called out to him- to bring him back to this place so that she could begin to mend the wounds laid bare.

His grief was palpable and she realized that he was projecting.

She looked into the still face of the woman before her- the woman who had endured the ultimate sacrifice to preserve the life of her heir.

It was never a thing for a human to bear, and yet she did.

T'Pau knew the girl was trapped in the confines of her mind- having tried to reach her before. But perhaps she could succeed now. And maybe, just maybe, she could free them both from their purgatory.

**III**

Spock knelt at the base of the slab, T'Pau on the other as his ko'mehk-il began to recite the ancient words. These were words never spoken, yet known to him as he had once been where Nyota was now. The words in the high tongue began to congeal and coalesce in his mind as warm hands touched his face and instantly he was swept up into T'Pau's mindscape.

_It was as if he were in a fog- though he did not fear. His grandmother's mind was calm and he was comforted by her as he felt her presence surge within him._

_**Peace…Be still…**_

_Her voice spoke to him and he obeyed, observing as a figure began to materialize before him. She emerged as a vision- her body in a myriad of shapes and colors until she was upon him and revealed herself. T'Pau._

"_Come, my child," she said, reaching for his hand. He complied and followed her as she led them together. They walked in darkness until they reached a door and she turned to him._

"_You must stay here. Observe. You cannot enter here. I will alert you when you are needed."_

"_T'Pau, I am-"_

"_Allow me to be the vessel for you. I can voice what you have no words to say. This is the human heart. The human soul. Peace my son. Be still…"_

_He watched silently as the door opened unto darkness and T'Pau stepped through, walking until she disappeared into it. _

_He reached for her and the door slammed shut before his hand._

_The force of it surprised him and he jumped back. Slowly he lowered his hand, and then his body to wait._

_He must be ready…_

_Slowly Spock lowered himself into a seating position, his body blending and moving within the fog. As he began the long wait T'Pau's voice whispered around him, uplifting him and filling him…restoring and rebuilding what was lost…_

"_**Faith, Spock…the substance of all things hoped for…"**_


	28. Chapter 28

_"Some people pray. Some meditate. I write" - anonymous_

**

* * *

**

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 28  
**

_She had screamed and yet there was no answer. She had cried and there was no comfort. She had railed and yet there was no give. And it was with the increasing blackness around her that Nyota knew she was trapped._

_She had no idea when or where, or how long she had been in this place- but what terrified her…was that she was no longer terrified at all._

_She had resigned herself. And she had been here so long that she began to realize she no longer wanted out._

_It was in the midst of these thoughts that the figure came forth as if in a dream. A dream that was now her reality as Nyota squinted in the depths around her. The light from the figure walked forward, shining brighter with every moment until it was upon her- casting a glow about the cage in which she was trapped- the brightness so powerful that it engulfed the space and her subsequently as she pressed herself in a corner; her eyes averted to avoid the glare. A voice called out to her._

"_Daughter of Gaea, I have come for thee- rise and know the truth. Come and walk with me…"_

_It was wondrous and frightening at the same time- and in the recess of her mind Nyota recalled a scene recounted to her from childhood lore- something that science had long since disabused but millions had continued to believe…_

_Her mind was sharp enough to realize the untruth before her._

"_Who are you?"_

_Slowly the light began to dim and move and solidify until the shape coalesced into something now wholly identifiable- but no less unbelievable._

_She gasped as she rose to her feet, stepping backwards._

"_What are you doing here? Where am I? And how do you exist to me?"_

_***_

_T'Pau gazed into the eyes of the woman before her. Nyota was still in her uniform, but the vibrant red was now marred with streaks of dirt. Her hair- once soft and flowing- was wild and tangled about a face streaked with grime and tears._

_The matriarch had seen such disarray before- but unlike her counterpart this woman's eyes were not wild, but soft. Her visage not unpleasant but discerning, and with that T'Pau knew she could be reached- but to restore that which was broken would require work._

"_You know me, daughter. Just as you know the fruit of my womb. And I will escort you back. Come."_

_She did not wait for a reply, knowing their journey together would be long. Just as it had been for her son and his son, it too would be for this one._

_She began moving away- not the least fazed when the girl fell in step behind her. She could feel the hesitancy, the fear and yet beneath all of that- the strength: a strength that despite all still burned with the passion of life that defined this daughter from all the rest._

She lives.

_The matriarch raised her hand and before them both the gates of the cell- so tight and un-movable- obeyed, swinging open with such force that the cage in which they were trapped began to shatter about them- splintering into a million pieces that fell like silent tears…_

_***_

_The darkness before them began to part and a path, dim- yet visible- was instantly laid out before them. She gazed down it- the walls seemingly stretching into forever before them, and yet upon breaking free from the place where she was trapped she felt so many different things…fear was dominant but yet something…there was something against her that was pushing her closer and closer to that door…_

_She closed her eyes…and with T'Pau as her guide took her first steps…_

_And felt her feet on solid ground._

_She could feel the place around her spinning wildly and yet when she opened her eyes the sight was both familiar and disconcerting. She knew it could not possibly exist because it had been destroyed. She had seen it, witnessed it first hand and yet- it was there again…like a dream that kept repeating itself- the same and yet each time different._

_Vulcan._

"_This isn't real,"_ _she said aloud, staring at the vast expanse of desert decorated with the stubbornly proud cliffs and rock that jutted from the ground towards the sky…constantly ascending despite the force bearing down upon …resilient…_

"Logical."_ T'Pau spoke- her voice steeped in conviction as she gazed upon the forge before them._

_They began walking out into the desert, the reddened sands molding to the contours of their feet as they walked._

_Nyota was silent. Her confusion was apparent even without words to express. However, she followed obediently._

_They walked for what seemed like miles before the Vulcan stopped and pointed downward._

_She was confused._

"Sit."

_The commandment was simple and she obeyed, lowering herself to the ground as the matriarch lowered herself as well._

_T'Pau looked at her evenly._

"_Speak your mind, child," she said calmly. Her dark eyes looked upon her with such intensity that Nyota felt the sudden urge to turn away._

_There was so much she wanted to know…answers to be given and yet she felt unsure…_

"_I am not sure that is wise, Elder," she said hesitantly and looked away._

_T'Pau reached down quickly and grabbed her hands within her own, pulling her closer. The sensation shocked her and she snapped back to the Vulcan- eyes wide._

"_What is important is never unwise." Came the reply and instantly she could feel, physically feel T'Pau's thoughts coming closer to her own…_

_**Fear is the chain that binds you child. And in order for you to live you must break them. Only you can do it- the question is…do you desire to be truly free?**_

_The words struck at her core and suddenly her body began to tremble with a force and she felt her soul beginning to open. Suddenly she was struggling against her emotions…fighting to remain calm…but she couldn't…As they grew,magnified and multiplied and filling her so completely that she could no longer contain it and as the Vulcan held her hands and kept her planted, she could only open her mouth and wail to the heavens- the only witness to her release the silent sentinels of the forge…her anguished cry ascending above them…releasing her…_

_Free…_

_When she came back to herself T'Pau was still there. They had not moved from this position and with her mind clearer than it had been in months, and with a calm she had not felt in a longer amount of time, Nyota began asking the questions that haunted her heart and plagued her soul…_

_Why?_

"_I will not show you what was." The Elder replied…" Instead, we will see what should and could still be."_

_With their hands still connected, Nyota found herself swept up in a swirling cloud of brightness, and as the image before her became still and coalesced she found herself gazing upon a scene from her own memory- something cherished and loved…and long buried…_

_Before her eyes was…_

_Herself. And him…together…and moving gracefully, entwined in one another, commuting in a way as old as time and as natural as the world around them. She could feel the sensations it evoked in her as she watched the two lovers perform an ancient rite older than even the spoken word…_

THIS. THIS IS TRUTH. As it was in the beginning…THIS is as it was written, and should always be…

_T'Pau's voice whispered to her softly as she watched the lovers embrace and move…change positions and return…never leaving…hearts and minds and bodies all entwined…_

"_It wasn't like that! That's not what happened to him.. To…us…"_

_The image faded and once again she found herself still in the grip of the Elder. The words spoken next rocked her to her core…_

"_You need the knowledge to control. It is your right. You are the guide. During the Time it is you who must control the temper. We are the vessels of life and death. We can give both. It is a spiritual journey two must take together. The Time is exactly that. A reaffirmation of devotion. It is meant to bring us closer. Not apart. We choose to give them life. Or death."_

_The words rang in her ears…echoing into the depths of her heart…_

_We choose…_

"_I had no choice. It was taken from me." Her words were no longer bitter, but a statement of truth._

"_No. You made your choice, child…it is why he came to YOU. You chose him long ago…can you not see? He needs thee. It is not merely desire…Ye alone have the power over him. His life is in your hands. THIS is TRUTH. This is the Vulcan Heart. The Vulcan soul. The essence of all that we are."_

_Her mind whirled with the implications of it all- and she felt…emboldened…enlightened…and yet something still gnawed at her…a thing she could not overlook…_

_Why T'Pau? Why did he…_

_She still couldn't bring forth the words to say it…though she had accepted it had happened…it pained her that she could not access it…she knew it…_

"_He was not as he should have been. We have many secrets we do not share with outsiders…It has taken millennia for us to achieve this state of peace. We are violent in nature- we had to learn to overcome our base instincts in order to ascend to a higher plane- but those of our ancients still wander this life…and some souls are never settled. During the Time we are open- our minds receptive to this…_

_He could not control it._

_"Each being is haunted by the spirits of the past…the demons of man and songs of angels…just as it is on Earth is as worlds over…we call them by different names…yet they are the same."_

_She was stunned. Her own scientific mind could not grasp the elder's words, yet her spiritual self understood completely and…it was as if she waged a new war…fighting to believe and yet everything she had been taught railed against this TRUTH that there was no evidence of…_

"_How can you speak of this? What of your logic? Faith by definition is illogical, for there is no evidence of such a thing—"_

_T'Pau's eyes narrowed as she leaned closer…_

"_Where was your logic when you prayed? Where was your logic when you wailed? We are all spiritual creatures, child- created in the image of the Supreme Being…called by different names and yet the same in all…_

_"Klingons, Andorians- our birth is all the same…what humans call religion is logic to us. And it is only logical to look up to the heavens and know there are things yet explained- but no less untrue…_

_"__**Faith**__,__ child…it is as your forefathers once wrote in the sacred texts of man… 'Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen'. You have lost faith- and therefore lost your way._

_"You have a choice. You can choose to accept this Truth. Or you can choose another path…too many people have chosen for you. It is time that ye choose for yourself."_

With that…the image that was T'Pau began to fade and the red world around them began to swirl and twist and bend and Nyota felt herself moving in it…with it…beyond it...she closed her eyes…

And then…There was darkness.

_When she opened her eyes once again she was alone._

_She was alone, but she was not lonely and all her indecisiveness had coalesced into something that she could not speak but felt stir within her…_

_And with that, Nyota Upenda Uhura…child of Gaea…seed of Geb and Nut...began walking forward into the darkness…each step more sure and confident than the last._

_As she walked the path she again saw the faint light in the distance…and she walked faster now to it…_

_And faster still…._

_Until she was running;surging forward as the light grew stronger the harder she ran….and then- just as she neared it her feet gave a final push and she burst forth – breaking down the door from which the light came and all around her was light…and she stepped into it boldly…_

_And seeing something there that though unexpected…was no less welcome… she stopped running as the light around her radiated from all directions and it was with the shock of seeing with both eyes and heart and mind that she spoke the word, eyes wide with wonder…_

"**Spock!"**


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note: I have decided to post a separate addendum at the end of this fic. I have been told that rarely do readers have the opportunity to "go inside the minds" of the authors and so the addendum will talk about my motivation for writing this and answer any lingering questions anyone may have about this work. So, if anyone has questions on why I chose to include something, or use one plot device or another...or even about motivations or characters, or anything, please drop me a line and let me know. I will answer them at the end. Tomorrow will be the last chapter, and then this story is over. _

**

* * *

**

**The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 29**

Her eyes opened and Nyota sat bolt-upright- looking around confusedly at her surroundings. When her eyes had closed for seemingly the last time, she had been trapped in a cell on Romulus; but when she awakened she was someplace else entirely.

As her brain worked to piece together the puzzle before her, she focused on one face that was very, very real in front of her…

"Spock…"

He stepped towards her hesitantly, and behind him she could see another figure moving swiftly into a tunnel and disappearing.

She turned her gaze back to him.

"Spock." When she said his name he came closer to her…and she moved so that she could fully see him.

"Where are we?" she asked slowly…sensing his nervousness, though his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts.

"We are on New Vulcan." He replied softly, looking at her yet keeping his gaze averted from her eyes.

_New Vulcan_…

She knew he must have gotten her out. And somehow they had been transported here…

"How?" she looked at him again.

"The Captain was able to locate us once we were on the surface of Romulus. He employed a cloaking technology from a….friend…that allowed them to get through undetected. "

"And who got me out of that place?" she asked, suppressing a shiver at the memory of the prison they had been held in.

Silence met her inquiry. And it was confirmation of what she innately knew.

"You did," she said softly.

She looked at him, still un-moving beside her, and she realized that he did not know what to do. They were alone.

It would have to be her to make the first move at this…but she felt no fear or anxiety. Instead, she felt calm. Much more at peace than she'd been in months. She had clarity now. Enlightenment. It was something so many took for granted…but this feeling of serenity about her guided her actions, and she knew no worries when she spoke her next words.

She sat up, swinging her legs around to let them dangle off the side of the slab as she faced him. He was now directly in front of her rather than next to her.

Still tall, straight. His posture elegant and yet there was a weariness about him she had not noticed before- but despite the Vulcan mask…it was there. She spoke his name again, calling to him.

"Spock, we need to talk."

He looked down now. Still not saying anything, but he did not need to. His actions spoke louder than any words he could ever say and she could see the regret and hurt and pain written all over him.

It was strange how she had not seen any of this before. And yet, her eyes had been closed to it. And him.

"Nyota…I…"

She could feel his struggle as he worked to find the words and she knew no matter what, he would not be able to say it- but again, he didn't need to. She knew his thoughts as clearly as her own.

"You weren't in control. I know this now. I understand this thing, Spock. I know what it did to you."

At her words he looked up sharply, surprise clearly in his eyes and this time there was no pretense at masking anything. His next words touched her…

"Nyota...when we were on Romulus…I ...I saw myself through your eyes…I felt your emotions as clearly as though they were my own…I—"

His voice faltered and she knew he was struggling to reconcile his own guilt.

She moved off the slab and placed her feet on the floor. The sudden movement caused her to sway unsteadily and her legs trembled.

Instinctively Spock reached out and grabbed her, steadying her against him and she found herself looking up into his eyes…

"Forgive me."

She looked at him, not smiling, but with no anger as she raised a hand to his face to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch…feeling the sincerity behind her next words…

"I have."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note:** First I would like to say Thank you to my Beta **Aphrodite420 **who cleaned up many a messy chapter (or two or three...). To **NewChapter, TeaOli and SouthernScribe**- who saved this fic when I was about to take it down and burn it. To **AtanaM **who provided the plot points needed in order to get us to this point, and to** NyotaRules** who helped me realize and recover when I almost made a massive plot fail and whose constructive criticism was always noted- thank you all. To all the loyalists who have reading this since "Degeneration," and **StarTrekFanWriter** for her prodding in getting me to write faster and get this done. Thank you all. In the words of STFW, "Reviews are the only way we writer's get paid". And each review, whether good, bad or indifferent, has returned more than it cost to leave one. Thank you._**  


* * *

  
The Prince: Ascension**

**Chapter 30**

**Prologue: Five years later…  
**

She would never forget the events that led them to this moment. Yet she had reconciled a truth within herself that she knew no other person would ever understand. She knew what it meant to sacrifice. To descend into the pits of hell only to be pulled back from the brink and be reborn.

This planet was not like old Vulcan. There were rivers here. Though it was much hotter and more barren than Earth it was a testament to the force of will- to survive. To thrive. It was the story of her life.

Nyota stood on the banks of the river before her, a shapeless white sheath hanging loose around her body. She was alone now, by her own request.

What she felt she should do needed no witnesses. It was for herself only.

Slowly she waded into the river, allowing the water to slip up her ankles…legs...waist…until she was in up to her neck.

It was warm here- and she was not cold.

She had learned so much. Grown into herself, had become a more confident woman, centered and solid in her beliefs.

She inhaled and ducked her head under, letting the water flow around her, over her and through her…

They had all come a long way in five years. The Vulcans. The federation. Her ship. Her crew. But none had traveled further than she and her soon-to-be life partner.

It had not been easy. Forgiveness did not equal forgetfullness. And the one thing she had never wanted to do was forget.

In fact…there were obstacles that for any other person would have been insurmountable.

When she had forgiven him, they both knew they couldn't continue on as if nothing had ever happened. It would not be right. And it would have been a lie.

And so, they had rebuilt each and every part of themselves that had been torn down. And this time, they had done so together. Now there was nothing but absolute trust, respect and agreement between them.

Rebuilding had gone slowly. It had been a hard and painful process. Each day was better than the last, but there were times when they both fell back. Or one would fall and the other would save.

They had learned to crawl together. They had grown to walk together and then to run together.

And even now- they were still learning.

The road had been long…but it had been worth it.

Nyota opened her eyes and rose up- breaking the water yet again as it fell in cascades around her. She began to move back to the shore…shedding the frock behind her to walk naked back to the structure in the distance…

_It was time._

**II**

"Are you ready?" Jim whispered into his ear. Next to Jim was Dr. McCoy. Both men were in their dress uniforms, shifting uncomfortably. His face was its usual mask, but inwardly, he could not resist a small laugh at them.

To his right stood his father.

Sarek had not spoken much during the three days they had been on New Vulcan. But there was an innate pride resonating within him. Spock could feel his father's affections. So much had changed in five years. Sarek had again returned to his diplomatic duties, leaving his sa-kai to pick up the charge. The clan of S'chn T'gai had been broken...but it had healed and grown stronger still.

And to the left of his father…was his Elder.

These men were his closest associates and family. He had never believed he could find and attain such peace, and it felt he had spent his life searching for acceptance from others when what he truly needed was to accept himself. The lessons of five years ago had taught him this and over time he had learned more about his own capabilities than he'd ever thought imaginable. And he had forged bonds stronger for it.

This day would solidify the strongest one yet. His Vulcan robes, resplendent in the bluish-teal and gold of his house, fit close to his body in a similar cut to the dress uniform he wore as an officer. He stood, hands clasped behind his back, the robe falling to his ankles. Waiting.

They stood on the edge of the desert. The barren landscape was littered by small shrubs and bushes, but nothing any more significant than that. There was a dry breeze that blew in from the North, causing his Vulcan robes to billow around him.

He had never felt so comfortable in the dress of his forefathers as he did on this day.

The sun was setting, and the sky above was cast in hues of reds and oranges, like the fires and forge of old Vulcan and though this place was not…it had become their new home. Its scope so similar, and yet different still. New.

In the distance he could hear a gong sound, followed by the bells of the approaching party.

The ancient rites had begun.

The processional was as it had been for millennia as the first sentinels came into view, adorned in the armor of the warrior, faces covered- the ceremonial lirpa polished and gleaming..the blade freshly sharpened as it heralded the sacrifices made in blood…

The males watched in silence as the handmaidens entered. Their dresses billowed in the wind as it began to pick up and whip across the forge…The material was soft and sheer …the visual representation of the rites of the female…her _power_…her _choice_…

And then—

T'Pau.

The Elder would oversee this ceremony herself. It was her right as clan mother and ko-eik-te'krusu.

Her long white hair was styled atop her head in an elaborate coif only worn by the most sacred feminine. Her robes were resplendent in the colors of her house…an intricate weave of gold and teal that seemed to almost radiate light. She walked forward slowly…still regal despite her age.

And then, he saw _her._

She walked alone. Her body was wrapped in the colors of his house; her right shoulder bare, the silk glancing off her skin; the dress hugging the curves of her breasts, her back bare- the dress flowing in a waterfall down her rear into a train in the back…

He felt he could not breathe as he watched her…

So many years…so much time…He had been a fool then. But now…now he could see.

She was beside him now, her eyes open and forward, seeing him, and through him…

He heard the gong ring again, signifying the time. The circle that had formed around them began to part, and still steeped in silence, the two of them began to walk out into the desert…the witnesses of this following in the distance behind them.

There were no words spoken at this time. And they moved, each step began to draw their minds closer….

Until…they stopped. And he turned to her, lowering his face towards hers as she met his eyes. Slowly he raised his hands…and hers to his and they knelt in the sands, heads lowered and touching…eyes closed….and waited…

Soon the Elder matriarch approached… and observing the scene before her raised a single hand. The processional stopped and she moved forward until she was before them.

Taking note of the location she moved again and on the ground before her was a rock. She moved to raise it…measuring its weight in her hands before standing before the couple. Raising it above her and extending it,she began to speak…

"It was written that our ancestors wandered in darkness…until logic tempered our passions and allowed peace to rule. For millennia our journey led us to the peaks of Mt. Seleya. That place where we were born, and to which we returned in death…completing a cycle forged from the heart of our earliest memories.

But that place is no more. And we must continue on and rebuild.

"Our ancestors built that place in a time of passion generations ago…guided by their hearts- propelled by their faith…and so it must be again…And it is here that they have chosen. In this place…where our progeny now kneels…it will be in this place…as it was in the beginning. The Terrans speak of the same in their ancient texts…A universal truth- called by any other name,is still the same… and upon this rock we will rebuild our temple; and in this place shall the future be forged."

With that the rock fell, falling into the sands and casting a plume of sediment into the air at its impact.

T'Pau knelt down in front of the two, placing one hand on each face as she began to recite the ancient words that would seal them together…

"Ra tu ak gla-tor tev-tor s'wak t'Palikaya. Nam-tor u'khaf-spol Vuhlkansu - nam-tor u'katra Vuhlkansu - nam-tor u'sha'yut…"

The winds whipped faster now across the forge…and all around them the sand moved in accordance to the tempest. And yet those at the center remained still….and then-

Suddenly the winds stopped. And everything was still.

And it was then they again rose and turned to face one another as T'Pau made the decree…

"S'chn T'Gai Spock…child of Sarek…child of Skon…of the seeds of Solkar- Sa'te 'kru. Nyota Upenda Uhura…child of Gaea of Geb and Nut…T'sai. It is done"

With her final words she turned from them and began the long journey back to the forge. Slowly…one by one…the witnesses followed… and soon, it was just them.

And soon, as darkness finally fell and the sky was illuminated with the glow of a thousand worlds above them they too turned…to begin their journey back…to ascend… They would soon be back amongst the stars…but one day they would return to this place.

He to assume his place as sa te 'kru. His queen by his side.

**The End**

**

* * *

Translations:**

T'Pau's words: "What you are about to see comes down from the time of the Beginning. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul -- this is our way."

Geb and Nut: Khemetic gods of the Earth and Sky. The first lovers…Adam and Eve…

Sa 'te kru: king

T'sai: Lady

ko-eik-te'krusu: Empress


End file.
